Blurred Choices
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: My name is none of your concern right now, for you shall learn more about this later. All I will tell you is that I grew up in an odd world of destruction and war." --an oc story, several couples; enjoy reading
1. Prolouge

**{A/N: I own none of Avatar: The last airbender, nor the characters, only my ocs and that's it; thanks for reading, and reviews are gladly welcomed*}**

* * *

`_My name_ is none of your_ concern_ right now, for you shall _learn more_ about this _later._ All I will tell you is that I _grew up_ in an _odd_ world of _destruction and war_. _My Mother_ was taken prisoner of the Fire Nation for doing so-called _'high treason'_. _My Father_...he was King of the Earth Nation and did nothing to help me, nor _my Mother_. He stayed in his nation and did nothing but construct _battles_. This is one thing you shall learn of me now. My mother was born in the Fire Nation and grew to be a Fire Bender but my Father is an Earth Bender. They call me _names_..._children and adults_, whispering it among each other...they think I can not hear them_ gossiping_ about me but I can _hear_ them quite well to be _honest_. The_ names_ they call me...How I _loathe 'them'_...

_Half breed__. __Dirty blood__. __Mixed Cat__._

I ignore them though when I can. But _sometimes_ I just can't help myself...and lose a little control but I do _stop_...if I _can_ that is. I have so much rage and anger within me but my girlish features and qualities shift every so often, _almost blurring_ together. I don't know exactly what will happen tomorrow or the day after that, but what I do know…is that in the end, there will be causalities and consequences, just as there will happiness and calmness. I do not want to be the way I am, I wish that I could be different…or maybe I just don't want to be deep down inside. As a _child_, I grew up basically with a group of children but I lived with only a few. Among those were**:** _Princess Azula and Prince Zuko_.

_Yes_, as you've _realized, _and _hopefully_ you have by _now_...I grew up in the _Fire Nation_._Fire Lord Ozai_ treated me as one of his own, which he barely treated graciously at all though. I believed, of course, that he favored the _Princess _more though. He _compared_ _and contrasted_ her and I quite allot though, we were what you could call friends...if _Azula_ could understand the _bond_ of _friendship_ at all. Even _once_ though, The Fire Lord told me, that I might even be _more powerful_ then _Azula_, the _girl _he doted on and believed to be _born lucky_ and that _Zuko_ was _lucky to be born_. _How could he treat his son like that? And his daughter as if she was a mere medal from a great battle and needed to be polished every so often? Hmm._

Then there was _Yuki._ _Dear, innocent, sweet and determined Yuki._ I knew she was a meek girl when I first met her. _Shy and cautious_ of things around her. I learned later though of what happen to her _Mother_..._apparently_, Yuki's..._Father_ _thought_ her _Mother_ was quite..._pretty_. He did a very _disgusting crime_ to her, something that _dares_ not repeating now. But I, at first, I did not_ like_ her at all, she distracted _Zuko_ and how _dare_ she take one of _my best friends_ _away _like that...but then_ slowly_, I _oddly_ yet _quickly_ enough became _friends_ with the _girl_, after all the_ hating and tension_ that rose in between of course.

There were many other friends though too that I gained throughout the years. But none as more of _my special little Gang of fr__iends_. Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and dear Yuki. Unless you oddly enough happen to count Zuko and Azula's Uncle Iroh though. Then yes, he'd be on the little list too. But now I have even _more friends_. Their _names_ are_:_Aang; Sokka _(wow, he made the list, oh well)_; Katarra; Haku; Appa and Momo _(they are so clever and adorable)_; and many others too that I could not really tell at this moment but don't worry, you shall see them all..._hopefully all_ of them throughout _my story_ that I will be telling to you.

I never really fit in at places, yes that must sound dreadfully annoying to hear as I know most people probably haven't had the best life thanks to the fire nation, I don't want to sound arrogant but it's the truth. I mean I've stayed in the fire nation only because of certain people, and it was expected of me--being my mother was still originally from the fire nation...a fire nation lady, which was what I was to be because it was expected as said, so I wouldn't be weak...to have a better life, like Yuki was expected to do the same. It was frustrating, it made me angry at myself that I wouldn't break away, that I stayed and became what made me sick to my stomach. I was used, and manipulated--I was just another pawn in the game, and I nearly lost myself during it.

Living in the fire nation has its certain perks at times, but it just makes you ignore what's going on around you, so you won't hear the tragic stories, of the consquences of particular choices. How people were being banished and judged, just because one small mistake, this distracted you from that...even if it was just for a little while, it made me happy, but sometimes you can't always ignore what happens all around, you have to face it, and I never wanted to do that. So, I stayed in the fire nation as said, I grew up there--even when I knew that it wouldn't end well.

My parents were earth nation royalty as many have called them that, but then my Uncle was put in place as the new Earth King, during my dad's absence. My dad was never…the best person in the world but deep down I think he tried, but he just didn't make it that far. My mom was a very kind and generous woman, who did not deserve what the fire lord charged her with, false accusations and deceiving so-called witnesses who had the nerve to claim that my mom was a liar and had committed the most severe of crimes against the fire nation. That was a lie. And everyone knew it, but they didn't seem to care. Not. One. Little. Bit. I know I've done terrible things, things that should probably never be forgiven, especially what I've done to my brother--…but now? I am not going to stand on the side-lines and watch my friends and family be hurt again, I will not let this continue…I won't be the out-cast anymore; I won't be used this time, never again, not like before.

For you see, I am _Princess _Kiobi Sensishai _(people usually just call me_**: **_Kiki__) _of _The Earth Nation_; _Ex-Apprentice_ of the _Fire-Lord Ozai_ and_ Friend_ to the _Avatar_, as to others too. _Nice to meet you._

* * *


	2. Memories

**{A/N: The part after the second line, and in italics is a memory of Kiki's, enjoy :D reviews are gladly welcomed*}**

* * *

`The fire-nation flags blew with the wind that breezed on by, making a few people look up from what they were doing then. It seemed, oddly enough, quite calm now in the fire nation. And inside the castle walls, there was a young woman sitting beside a pond, feeding some bread to the turtle-ducks. She had long flowing dark brown hair, and wore a red silk robe, with an identical red pajama like out-fit. Her eye lids were slightly drooped, as she stared at the turtle-ducks that innocently swam about in the small pond. They had no worries, no one expected anything from them…they had a normal life, whatever normal was really. That's what she wanted, maybe even needed…but she would never have that. None of them would, not now at least.

She then leaned in a bit, just to let her fingertips brush against the water in the pond. Water, to her, was like being free and fire was a trap, a small, dark trap set and ready to lock onto something. She leaned back then, pulling away from the pond, and then hugged her legs as she pulled them up slightly against her chest, she let her head rest on her knees.

"**What are you doing?" **She heard a familiar voice ask, sounding a bit annoyed. Kiki jumped, turning around and looked, seeing Azula standing there with a hand on her hip, quirking an eyebrow.

"**Just thinking about things."** Kiki shrugged, looking back at the pond, Azula sat down beside her then, looking from her to the pond. When the turtle-ducks saw Azula they quickly swam away as fast as they could, Kiki frowned at this, looking away but then glanced back at Azula, whom flipped her hair back slightly as if not caring at all that she had frighten those little turtle-ducks.

"**Honestly, you can be so dull at times, Kiki."** The fire nation princess sighed, leaning back on her palms then, looking un-amused, more like she was bored now. Kiki gave a side-ways glance over at her then before looking away just as quickly, standing up onto her feet, walking away then as she waved her hand at the water, making fire hit the cold liquid, causing ripples; Azula watched in a confused expression at first then as if she were studying her.

"**I don't know, Azula, maybe it's you who's dull."** Kiki muttered under her breath, but heard Azula sigh then, quickly running up to her so she was walking beside Kiki now. She looked over at Kiki as if interested then sighed

"**It's Zuko isn't it?"** She sighed again as if disappointed **"It's always Zuko with you."**

"**It's not Zuko."** Kiki whispered, glancing off to the left, still continuing to walk forward **"And it doesn't matter anyway, he's likes Mai and she likes him."** Azula quirked an eyebrow, the narrowed her eyebrows slightly in suspicion then shrugged, tossing the thought away for the mean time

"**Then what is it? Clearly you're upset, and I haven't the slightest idea on why."** She flipped a stray hair out of her face then, stopping just as Kiki did. An odd wind breezed on by but that was beside the point right now. Kiki looked at Azula then, a frown set on her lips

"**It's not important."**

Azula almost grinned then looked away **"Ah. I get it now."**

"**Get what?" **

Azula looked back at Kiki then **"You're upset that you didn't get to say good bye to him." **

Kiki stared at her but mentally sighed, sure she'd go along with whatever Azula thought, it was better than the truth right now **"Yes."** She nodded, looking off to the side, wanting to roll her eyes in boredom now but restrain from doing so.

"**I knew it."** She then put a hand on her friend's shoulder **"Forget about it, Kiobi." **Kiki's expression cringed a bit at the fact that Azula had used her formal name, instead of just calling her by her nick-name instead but gave a small smile, placing a hand over Azula's hand **"He's not worth fawning over or being dwelled on."**

"**I know. Thank you." **Kiki nodded and moved away, letting Azula's hand slip off her shoulder, and she turned around a corner, heading into one of the sitting rooms, shutting the doors behind her, they shut with a soft click. She turned around, walking over to one of the burgundy colored chairs, letting her hand brush across the fabric before heading over to the metal desk, looking down at the papers and scrolls that were scattered practically everywhere on it. Her gaze flickered up to the fire nation symbol that was on a flag, hanging up on the wall. She stared at it for a few moments before looking back at the papers, closing her eyes as her hands formed into fists then slowly opened just as her eyes did, sighing and turning away from the desk.

This room held so many memories, more than she could probably count. Ursa had…she had made this room feel safe and secure. She enjoyed her time with Ursa, the woman who was kind and generous. She made Kiki feel more than safe, until someone would walk in and then the safe, secure feeling would vanish like it had never been there in the first place. But…the feeling itself was so wonderful, and it actually made her happy.

* * *

_A young dark brunette haired girl laughs with joy, almost jumping in place as Ursa stood in front of her then handed her the small doll __**"Here you go, little one." **__The woman smiled kindly at her _

"_**Thank you, Princess Ursa!"**__ She yelled in a happy tone, running over to her other friend, showing her the doll as if proud of it. Ursa smiled as she saw her son, Zuko, walk over to the two girls, both of them squeal and ducked behind the tree behind them_

"_**Ewww!"**__ The brunette girl yelled loudly __**"You have cooties!" **_

"_**Yeah!"**__ The white haired girl agreed, nodding quickly as she poked her head out from behind the tree, sticking her tongue out at Zuko, who stared at her in utter awe, then heard the loud sound of a razz-berry being thrown at him, he looked away disgusted, running over to Ursa then_

"_**Mom!"**__ He yelled, tugging at her sleeve, she smiled at him_

"_**Yes, Zuko?"**__ She asked softly _

"_**Girls are disgusting! But…" **__He looked away almost embarrassed to ask, then looked back up at his mom __**"Do I really have cooties?" **_

"_**Oh, no, Zuko." **__She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head, laughing a bit **"They're just being how all little girls are. Perhaps you should offer them one of your toys as a gift? Hmm?"** She nodded a bit, gesturing towards the two girls that poked their heads out from the tree but then quickly ducked back away as Zuko looked over. He looked back up at his mom then with a grin_

"_**Okay!"**__ He ran off then to go find a toy to show to these weird girls then maybe they could be friends_

_The two girls then slowly stepped out from behind the tree, the brunette grinned, still holding onto her doll, the white haired girl played with her hair slightly as if nervous but then giggled._

"_**That was fun, Kiki."**__ She whispered, hiccupping once and made an utter awe expression then laughed _

"_**Of course it was."**__ Little Kiki giggled but then looked as if thinking about something, slowly looking back at Yuki __**"Do—Do boys really have cooties, Yuki?"**_

_Yuki shrugged __**"I don't know."**_

_That's when a round yellow ball greeted Kiki's face, making her fall to the ground with a squeal, Yuki gasped, covering her mouth with both hands._

"_**Oh no!"**__ She saw her best friend rub her cheek with one hand, her doll laid beside her_

"_**I'm sorry!"**__ Zuko came running towards them __**"It slipped from my hands! I didn't mean to!" **_

_Kiki got to her feet then, frowning a bit as her hair was now hanging in front of her face, she looked up at Zuko slowly, breathing heavily as a stray tear drip down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly, and tucked her hair behind her ears, Yuki still covered her mouth with both hands in worry, staring at both of them wide eyed, even looking down at the doll that laid limp on the ground then back at her two friends. Zuko didn't mean it! Even if he did have cooties! _

"_**You did that on purpose."**__ Kiki muttered under her breath, walking away from them then, not snapping at Zuko like she had done before, folding her arms across her chest as she walked into the sitting room. Yuki looked back at her, wondering if she should follow but then looked back at Zuko, who was staring with an almost sad expression._

"_**I really…didn't mean to…You know that, don't you?"**__ He asked Yuki, she looked away then with an identical sad expression _

_Little Kiki sat curled up in the red cushioned, metal chair, giving a side-way glance to the left. Her hair blew gently with the wind, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, it made her jump a bit then looked up to see who it was. Ursa. She was smiling at Kiki with kindness again, Kiki looked away quickly then, she felt Ursa tuck her hair behind her ear then, stroking her cheek with the front of her hand for a moment before sitting down beside her. _

"_**Are you alright?" **__She knew that Kiki was alright but she wanted to comfort the girl __**"You seemed quite upset, Yuki and Zuko are worried about you. Wondering why their friend is crying."**_

_Kiki moved away from her then slightly, shaking her head, wiping at her face, as if attempting to hide from Ursa now __**"I'm not cry—crying."**__ She whispered softly, hiccupping once before wiping at her face again _

"_**It's alright to cry, you know." **__Ursa tried to make Kiki look at her, but the girl shook her head, trying to move away again; she sighed softly, folding her hands together, placing them on her lap _

"_**Sometimes we do things, Kiki, which we are sorry that we have done later on. But there is always the possibility of being forgiven for those actions, and we are able to move on, all of us. Don't you think so, little one?" **__She reached over, placing a hand over Kiki's before standing up and walking back outside to watch the rest of the kids _

_Kiki gave another side-way glance to her right this time, leaning over a bit then to look out-side, seeing Yuki squealing as Ty Lee was now attempting to braid her hair, Azula seemed bored as she sat beside the small pond, Mai was sighing with boredom, and Zuko seemed almost sad as he sat beside the large tree. Maybe she should forgive him, he didn't mean to do it and she knew that…she just didn't…hmm. She sighed then, looking away, wiping at her face again with her sleeve, getting up from the chair slowly, and twirling her hair a bit in-between her right hand finger-tips as she started to walk back out-side…_

* * *

Then there was a loud crash heard, Kiki quickly turned to her left to look, seeing Yuki standing there with wide eyed and mouth agape** "O—Oops?"** Yuki put a hand to her lip as she looked down at the vase that was on the ground then back at her brunette friend

"**Yuki!"** Kiki yelled but then sighed, re-tucking her hair behind her ears again, calmer now** "I didn't hear you come in."**

"**I didn't mean to—I was just worried, 'cause I saw Azula talking to you, and you didn't seem too happy when you came in here." **Yuki explained, twiddling her thumbs nervously but giggled which slowly faded out of being heard then, she blushed pink as she smiled **"And the noble-women keep trying to fix up my hair and what not." **

Kiki gave a side-grin then, chuckling as she shook her head, walking over and wrapped an arm around her friend "**Why don't we go see where Zao is, hmm?" **Zao was one of the noble-men's sons, but he'd probably not be that happy seeing Kiki, but Yuki seemed to be his other best buddy. He seemed a bit odd too, always looking at Azula with puppy-eyes, like he had a crush on her or something. Oh well.

* * *


	3. Invitations to unanswered questions

**{A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :D *}**

* * *

`There stood the same two girls from before, Kiki and Yuki, in front of a noblemen's house, knocking on the front door. Kiki had a hand on her hip as she waited, Yuki was waiting behind her looking very cheerful and excited now, like she was happy to see Zao. Kiki's pet bird, Tini, stood on her left shoulder, just waiting for something to happen it seemed.

"**Calm down, Yuki, no need to be hyper-active for this idiot."**Kiki glanced back at her friend, then back at the door as it creaked open, and it showed but of course, Zao, one of the sons of a noble-men here. He squinted his eyes then, glaring at Kiki in suspicion

"**What do ***_**you**_*** want?"**Zao asked in a low tone, obviously annoyed when seeing Kiki but when he saw Yuki the door swung open wide **"Hey, Yuki!"**He grinned, rubbing the back of his head as if a bit nervous then gestured inside, Yuki waved back in delight, giggling softly **"You can come in if you want." **Kiki scoffed under her breath then

"**This isn't an invitation to flirt with my friend, Zay."** She chuckled as she used his nick-name, he quickly frowned, his eyebrows narrowed

"**She's just a friend, unlike you."** Then he smiled at Yuki **"Just wanted to be friendly to my friend that's all. But um, Zason isn't here right now…he's out with his mom in the market and my mom too." **He sounded kind of sad about that but then smiled again

"**Too bad." **Kiki answered with fake disappointment, but grinned **"Luckily we have you, right?" **

He glared at her, narrows his eyebrows and slowly started to shut the door but then out of no where, as Kiki grinned in amusement, her pet panda-dog, Pioshi, tackled Zao in joy, utter happiness really. It slobbered all over Zao as it had him pinned on the ground, licking at his face in delight as Zao attempted to shove him off somehow. The two girls entered the house then; Kiki had the same grin set on her lips, raising her head up a bit almost arrogantly

"**Oh, no, Pioshi. Don't do that." **She mockingly scolded her pet, chuckling in amusement as Zao fidgeted about

"**Get him off!" **Zao yelled at her, and she rolled her eyes

"**Fine."**She then whistled and Pioshi jumped off of Zao, running over to her, sitting down on the ground beside her, seeming still quite happy **"What a good boy you are, Pioshi." **She scratched gently at Pioshi's head, he seemed to just get even happier then she looked at Zao, placing her hand on the scroll that was hooked to her side, throwing it at him as she sat up. Zao stared at it before looking back up at her

"**What's this?"** He looked back down at the scroll

"**A hand written invitation by Princess Azula, inviting you to the fire nation celebration at the palace. **_**It's for her up-coming birthday. **_**Azula has requested for the party celebration to be moved up to now instead of later this year.**_**"**_She sounded as if it was going to be boring but the grin stayed in place **"How lucky for you." **Yuki blushed as she stood behind Kiki, whom turned and started to head to the door, still with Tini standing on her left shoulder, and Pioshi quickly running after her, Yuki looked at Zao once

"**Let's go, Yuki." **

"**See you later!" **She giggled then dashed after Kiki, shutting the doors behind her then down the steps to Kiki's side, twiddling her thumbs a bit

"**So, um, I guess we have to get her a birthday present, right?" **

Kiki looked at her for a moment before shifting her gaze back to what was in front of her, re-tucking her loose strands of hair behind her right ear **"We? I already got her a present."**

"**Really?" **Yuki asked quickly then gave a side-way glance to the left before looking back at her friend **"Could you help me pick something out that she may like?" **

"**Sure. Why not?" **Kiki smiled at her Yuki, who grinned back in delight, giggling once again

As the two then got to the gates of the palace, five guards trembled a bit **"We are so sorry, Lady Kiki. Lady Yuki.** **We didn't mean to make you walk…"**

Kiki didn't even look at the guard who was speaking as she put up a hand, then after a moment or two she glanced over **"It's alright. Really, it is." **She gave a quick, small smile before then entering within the palace walls, Yuki smiled and waved at the guard before quickly heading on after Kiki, Pioshi came running after them, clearly still quite happy too. Once they got up to the palace, they entered the sitting room, there was Azula sitting on a chair, twirling a scroll in her hands before looking up at them with a grin

"**Where were you two?" **She quirked an eye-brow, Yuki just headed over to the other side of the room, as if to get far away from Azula that she possibly could for right now. Pioshi went over to his usual lounging area, plopping down on the large red cushion that was there, Tini flew over to the wooden post that he was so fond of. But she didn't shift her gaze to anything else; her eyes were only on Kiki now, whom shrugged in answer.

"**Oh, no where really."**But then Kiki gave a small, amused smile **"We only gave the invitation that you had made for Zao to him."**That's when she saw Azula's grin shift into an almost shock, actually truly happy smile, it even seemed oddly girly of her, as if she had a crush of her own on Zao **"R—Really?"**

Kiki quirked an eyebrow as if confused a bit now **"Yes?" **

But then that genuine smile seemed to disappear just as it had came **"Oh, well, that is good then. There won't be an odd number of guests now."** Then she gave a side-way glance to the left **"What did he say?" **Her tone was soft now, having this innocence to it in an odd way again, she only acted this way when someone would tell her that her dad had said something about her

"**He didn't say anything…In fact, he seemed confused but I'm sure that just means that he'll probably attend anyway." **Kiki sat down in a chair across from Azula, putting one leg over the other as she flipped her hair back with her right hand, sighing softly under her breath. Azula looked over at her with a small smile

"**You seem bored again."**

Yuki slowly made her way over, to stand at Kiki's side, playing with the hem of her red silk jacket that she wore, her eyes on the fire nation princess now. A breeze of wind came fluttering into the room, giving a cold edge to the whole area then, but that didn't seem to bother anyone really except for Yuki, who clutched at her jacket then, shivering slightly. Her gaze went over to Kiki then, who shrugged once again **"There seems to be nothing to do right now; unless you have something else to say." **

Azula got up from her chair then, heading back over to the metal desk, placing a hand on it before looking over at her two friends **"Yes, you're right."**

"**We could go to the beach..." **The two brunettes looked at their friend then, as if in utter awe that she spoke out-loud right now but then looked away again

"**It's too cold."**Kiki muttered under her breath, Yuki did a double take at her friend as if she were the one in awe now

"**Cold? Did you bump your head and forget where you are?"** She sounded worried now, flailing her arms up in the air in that dramatic way of hers then put both her hands at her mouth to be herself quiet for right now at least **"And how are you cold? I'm the one that's cold right now, at least in this room! I'm shivering!" **

Kiki sighed and rested an arm on the left arm-rest, only lifting up her hand slightly and pointed at an un-flamed torch beside the wall, and it then sparkled with flames of warmth as fire had flew out from her finger-tip **"There. Warm now?"**She glanced over at Yuki once before looking away once again. Yuki frowned as if not amused; folding her arms across her chest with a slight annoyed huff noise, then looked away to her right. Azula seemed just to be amused by this scene, scoffing softly under her breath.

"**You two never cease to amuse me." **Azula made an ironic comment, as before she had told Kiki that seemed dull but her friend didn't say anything about it. Kiki just seemed to slouch in her seat, still with one leg over the other, even when other noble-women had told her how inappropriate it was nearly all the time. Yuki finally looked back as she saw Pioshi in the most adorable position of sleeping, jumping over there and cooed at him

"**Aww, you are so adorable!" **Yuki squealed in delight, ignoring her two friends now it seemed

Kiki glanced over to the door-way outside, her grin fading as she almost expected to see someone there but didn't, then looked away with a slight frown, looking back at Azula who was now staring at her with a quirked eyebrow in suspicion then she looked away with a slight shrug, as if not caring about what Kiki was feeling at the moment

"**What have you been up to then?" **

Azula looked back at Kiki then; Yuki, who had been cooing and smiling, was now looking at Kiki then at Azula in worry, wondering what was going to happen now. She didn't answer for a few moments but then put her hands behind her back **"I've been training. Like you should be doing too."**

"**I've been training longer than you."**

Azula's eyebrows narrowed then, Yuki gasped softly in shock that Kiki had the nerve to say that **"What exactly do you mean by that?" **

Kiki simply shrugged **"Nothing at all."**Azula started to look away then but Kiki pulled her right back in** "Unless you think it means something." **

Yuki gasped softly under her breath again, slowly removing her hands from her mouth again **"I think what she means is um—that since she was in the earth nation for a while, she was training there and that's what…she meant by that." **She tried to explain, make an excuse for her friend

Azula's gaze went from Yuki then to Kiki with that wicked grin set on her lips again **"Really."** She sounded as this was more than just interesting to know **"Then I'm sure my father would just love to hear about that."**

"**What exactly do *you* mean by that?"**Kiki got up from her chair then, her hands slowly forming into fists then, Yuki just put her hands nervously back up to her mouth once again.

The fire nation princess flipped a loose lock of her hair back, looking off to the left then **"Oh, nothing really." **She shrugged then her gaze snapped back to Kiki **"Unless you want it to mean something."**

"**Azula—I don't know what you're getting out. I don't have time for this." **Kiki walked over to the door-way, about to leave again until Azula, still with her amused grin on place and not looking at her friend made her stop in her movements

"**Oh. By the way, my father wants to see you."**Azula narrowed her eyebrows as she gave a side-way glance back at Kiki, seeing that the brunette had stopped, frozen in her movements now

* * *


	4. Conversations of insolence

**{A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter :D *} **

* * *

`Kiki's hair was up in the air, being handled by several different noble-women, but she sat there on the cushion that they had placed there so she wouldn't have to sit on the cold ground, her arms folded across her chest at the moment, trying to stay calm for right now.

"**Ow!" **She yelled, snapping her gaze to one of the noble-women **"That hurt." **She snapped at the woman, who only grinned nervously and a few other women just shrugged as if it were nothing

"**Sorry." **The woman told her, and then went back to attempting to put Kiki's hair in various styles, Kiki then started to smack at one women who tugged at her hair again

"**Stop fussing, girl."** One of the noble-women told her, picking and yanking at her hair, attempting to fix it apparently, strapping down strips of string and clamping down a clip in her hair to hold it all together and up like that. Kiki was glaring at the wall right now, narrowing her eyebrows in frustration. One of the other women frowned at her, putting her hands on her hips as she did this.

"**No man likes a woman when she frowns like that."** The woman told Kiki, which was ironic, but Kiki, who was only breathing heavy now and trying her best not to snap at this woman, remained quiet. The others simply continued fussing about with her hair, finally all of them grinned happily **"Now let's tie this tighter."** One of the women yanked Kiki to her feet, she nearly growled in annoyance feeling the sash around her robe being tightened, making it nearly hard to breath right now but she held firm. Finally, Kiki just snapped

"**Stop it!"** She yelled at them, they looked at her in utter awe and shock, as if no one had yelled at them like that before. Kiki glared at them as she then smoothed back her hair once even though it was not needed, then turned to enter the throne room, her arms at her side and her hands in the slight forms of fists, not bothering with her manicured nails. Kiki could already feel the panic rising up in her chest, her breathing becoming shallow a bit. But she kept her mouth close, not speaking until spoken to. That's how she was taught even when she had the urge to answer, still though at times she had her moments of out-bursts. The flames that shot up from the torches that were set in a row on the left side and right side of her did not her make any more panicked than she already was.

Her gaze was set on the blue flames ahead, and that shadowed the man who was in charge here, fire lord Ozai of course. As he sat on the cushion of his seat, his hands in his lap and his gaze set forward. She kept walking; the hem of her dress that went past her feet was dragging softly against the marble floor behind her. Her hair seemed to feel too tight just like the sash around her waist, making her feel not only the tightening of her chest but being also uncomfortable was there too now. This wasn't her…and she knew it, but everyone else around there acted as if this was to be expected, what she would do when she was married as well to a noble-man, because it was expected.

She then knelt on the ground, her head bent down and one arm across her leg as she knelt, her breathing seemed calm but it was barely heard, just a mere whisper. She could hear him stand up then, walking across and through the flames, down the few set of marble steps towards her, standing only a few feet away. He stared at her then in observation; his eye-lids slightly drooped as then began to circle her, his hands behind his back.

"**I only ask so much of you, Kiobi."** He used her name even though she did not like it, but she knew that he was upset with her, unless upset was an understatement right now **"Yet you continue to defy me. I ask myself why, but I already see the answer. As Azula has assured me of it, and what reason would she have to lie to me?" **He had been looking across the room for a moment before then giving a side-way glance to the left, narrowing his eyebrows then **"**_**You are still thinking of Prince Zuko**_**." **He then raised his head, turning to look at her fully **"But still, I wonder why? Perhaps you could enlighten me on this?"**

She would not meet his gaze, but she did answer **"I am sorry, fire lord Ozai." **She slowly gave a side-way glance to the right, looking at Ozai then **"Please, forgive me." **Kiki looked away, letting out a breath then, not realizing she had been holding it the whole time she since she knelt down. Even as she held back her emotions, back her panic and worry, still the flames made her eyes sparkle, reflecting the fear she felt now.

"**Forgiving you would not show you discipline." **He narrowed his eyebrows then, as if concentrating on something then snapped his gaze back onto her **"**_**Would it, Lady Kiobi**_**." **It wasn't a question.

She wasn't really staring at anything at the moment **"I understand, fire lord Ozai." **She let her hands go back into the forms of fists, resisting the urge to say anything else.

"**And when discipline is given, it should be a reminder to your insolence." **He then walked back up the set of steps, away from her, and through the flames so sit back down on the cushioned seat he was at before **"You will resume your training as soon as possible, is that understood, Lady Kiobi?" **He still didn't sound too pleased with her. Kiki stood up then onto her feet, nodding once and then turning, quickly heading over to the door-way to leave, brushing back the curtain that hung there and left the room, walking out past the noble-women who were quick as well to follow her.

"**What did he say?"** One of them asked and Kiki stopped, a frown set on her lips again and her eyebrows narrowed in frustration, not even glancing back at them as she answered then

"**Ladies shouldn't be so noisy in other people's business, men do not find that attractive." **Then that side-grin was set on her lips again as she continued to walk on, the noble-women did not follow her this time, just stared in utter awe as she left and was then out of view.

She walked down the hall-way, feeling her hands still shaking as they were in the form of fists just like before but then she turned again, entering her bed-room, walking in and shutting the door behind her. That's when she let out a stuttered gasp, letting out the panic and fear she felt, her grin had disappeared and it was replaced with nothing but fear and worry, as she headed over to her bed, nearly collapsing on top of it. Kiki now was sitting slightly on the ground, clutching the covers on her bed for support. She slowly let her fists open up, staring at her still manicured nails then glanced up as she saw loose lock of hair in her face, quickly reaching up to yank out the clips in her hair and the strips string, her hair then fell like waves, hanging past her shoulders and some in front of her face, hiding her left eye like a curtain.

Slowly she made herself stand up, letting go of the covers on her bed, and tucked her hair behind her ears, taking in a deep breath, attempting to calm down now. She wasn't expected to let go like this, to let her emotions run out of place even if she wanted to, or needed to. She swallowed only to find her throat dry, then placed one hand over her lips, closing her eyes for a mere moment then re-opened then, pulling back her hand to put at her side again. Kiki walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall, looking at herself for once. Seeing what she was and what she wasn't, but that wasn't the point. It just looked wrong to her; out of place.

Kiki turned then, walking back over to the window in her room, the only window it seemed to be in this place at times, but she never seemed to be able to open it, so she just stared out of it, seeing the city below and the people the walked the streets, it seemed quaint and calm. She sighed then, sitting down as she looked away from the window, placing one hand on it. Even with all the warmth, it still felt cold to her. That's when she heard her door creaking open and she jumped to her feet, standing up and watching the door, seeing her friend, Yuki, poke her head in **"He—Hey." **She whispered, and then slipped inside quickly, shutting the door behind her.

Yuki had on a burgundy robe and her hair was up in a pony-tail, at times she seemed quite innocent but Kiki knew that she had a determined, tough side to her too but she was still sweet. She walked over to Kiki, her hands behind her back nervously but a smile was set on her lips **"How'd the meeting go?" **She twiddled her thumbs, and then tugged a bit at her hair; playing with it slightly like usual if she was nervous that is

"**It wasn't a meeting." **Kiki walked over to her bed again, sitting down gently onto it, looking away from Yuki, whom walked over as well, sitting down beside her, placing an arm around her in a comforting way

"**Are you okay?"** She asked **"I know I ask that a lot, I just worry about you sometimes." **

Kiki looked over at her friend, quirking an eyebrow before looking to what was in front of her, actually not looking at anything really **"He talked about discipline and how I should respect it, that it should be a reminder to me." **Yuki stared at Kiki for a moment, taking one long blink before looking off to the side, to her right, no longer seeming like her usual cheerful self

"**So, he was angry again?" **

"**I don't know anymore." **Kiki whispered, looking over at her friend, who she noticed wasn't smiling anymore. Yuki slipped her arm away from the brunette, placing her hands in her lap.

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**Azula talked about you when you left, saying how you probably was planning to leave to go find Zuko but that you should just forget about him, that he'd only give you trouble. I told her that she was wrong, and she got kind of got upset." **But then Yuki looked back at Kiki with a wide grin **"But that means I stood up to her, doesn't it?!" **She sounded really excited at the moment

Kiki gave a side-grin **"Yeah, it does." **She knew that Yuki was about to get overjoyed at what she had just learned, and but of course it happened only a mere moment later

"**Yay!" **Yuki giggled in joy, then just grinned ear-to-ear, jumped off the bed, doing a little victory dance that she loved to. Kiki just quirked an eyebrow, staring at Yuki in utter awe for a moment before shrugging, leaning back on the palm of her hands, placing one leg over the other as she watched Yuki dance about like that. It was actually quite amusing, honestly entertaining from what had been happening lately. It wasn't like Zao had any joys of making her happy or amused, and Azula was just over there calling her dull but yeah.

Yuki finally sat back down, folding her arms across her chest in triumphant, still having that grin plastered on her face **"I feel so happy right now." **

"**I'm sure you do." **Kiki nodded to give her friend comfort, and then she gave an actual sincere small smile **"Thanks, Yuki." **

Her friend stared at her then **"For what?" **

"**Just for being here, being my friend." **

* * *


	5. Rivals and friends

* * *

`Oddly enough there was that gentle breeze that kept coming through every so often, but it felt nice to Kiki, whom sat on a silver rock beside a tall tree that had a certain shadow to it, and she was flipping through the book in her hands; her hair was pinned up again, but not was tight as the other day. She sighed then as Yuki was talking with the birds again, Azula was training again on her own not that far away. It wasn't that windy today but was oddly cold; at least it was for Kiki.

She just turned to the next page, licking her lips once before flipping her hair back, reading once again but then there was a loud zipping noise, which made Kiki stare mouth agape and eyes widen for a moment before it dulled out, there was a slight smoky smell, but luckily her book was not harmed nor was she. Kiki snapped her gaze back to her left, at Azula who stood there in her fighting stance, a wicked grin slowly setting upon her lips. As Kiki kept her gaze locked on Azula, she snapped her book close with one hand, setting it slowly down beside her.

She narrowed her eyebrows at first in annoyance, almost excited though on the inside, as every time that Azula had challenged her like this, it made her feel this way, that adventurous risk to it that she so much loved it seemed, at least that's how Yuki had put it once. It seemed nice to do something for the time being, it had been a bit boring for Kiki lately and it was nice to have this fun today.

But still, even though Kiki already knew, she asked **"You are not honestly challenging me right now, are you?**" She quirked an eyebrow and Azula only shot blue flames at her again in answer to her question, Kiki jumped up off the rock then in rapid speed, spinning then landed in a slight crouch. Her eyes sparkled with annoyance but she was determined to not lose this challenge, then she'd get back to reading. Yuki was now staring with the birds at this, worried on what would happen, she had her mouth agape as her gaze kept flickering from Kiki to Azula then back, repeating this several times.

"**Unless you're afraid."** Azula taunted her; she then got into her fighting stance

"**Never." **She then went running, jumping and sent flames at Azula who dodge them to the side, she landed on her feet, putting her hands back up. The two went running at each other then, Azula tried to hit at Kiki, but she shoved Azula to the side, making the flames shoot awkwardly through the sky, then she ducked as she was swung at her again.

Kiki then raised her leg, kicking her friend in the gut, as Azula stumbled backwards Kiki went forward, attempting to hit and kick again, but each attack was blocked, the two glared at each other but the grin turned into a snarl it seemed. Kiki shoved Azula backwards, spinning on her heel so dirt flew up into the air as she flipped backwards, making herself go back up in the air by pushing her hands against the ground, jumping onto the silver rock before, looking up only to see flames being shot at her, Kiki threw her hands out as flames smashed together with the other, then seemed to fade away.

A breeze picked up blowing on by, making nearly everyone's hair stand up a bit, then what sounded like a battle cry was heard as the two clash together again, flames flying and hitting, then as Kiki was shoved down, being pinned to the ground she somehow flipped Azula off of her, and got up to her feet, then gasped as she was struck to the ground again, looking up as her breathing became shallow, then her expression of shock went into annoyance. How could she let herself be so easily pushed down like that?

She jumped to her feet then, blocking Azula's every move at the moment then moved her hands in a quick pace, flames twisting as they flew towards Azula, whom was pushed back, skidding backwards on the ground as dust flew up in the air again. She thought she heard her growl but that could have been her imagination, but as she looked to see if the fire nation princess was back up, flames were coming towards her like lightning, she ducked then, covering her head then glanced up, seeing Yuki diving to the ground as fast as she could, the flames fading once again. She felt then a quick zipping pain across her cheek, gasping softly under her breath she looked back at Azula, who stood there in a fighting stance again. Kiki touched her cheek, feeling slight warmth there **"You—That's not fair!" **She yelled at her friend, whom only shook her head

"**There are no rules for this challenge, Kiobi."** She chuckled in amusement

Kiki kicked at her legs, trying to knock her off her feet but Azula grabbed her then, tossing her away but then the two clash once again, hitting and dodging at the same time, when Kiki tried to hit Azula on the shoulder she was struck at her side with a fist, that's when she saw the lightning zipping from Azula's finger-tips and flipped backwards, dodging the first strike of lightning then nearly was hit by another, she jumped and curled into a ball, rolling as lightning zipped on by again.

She felt like sneezing when dust went up on the air, but some of it was now on her face, she angrily wiped at it with her sleeve, trying to get it off as she got back up to her feet. When she looked over back at Azula, she could see that her friend had moved, and her gaze shifted all around, seeing the tree near by moving gently with the wind and the turtle-ducks still swimming in the pond but then she heard the familiar sound of the taunting chuckle that erupted from Azula's throat. Yuki was now hiding behind a tree, still watching her friends acting this way, she wondered if she should go and tell someone what was happening. That's when Zason, that friend of Zao's, walked over to her slowly, his gaze simply watching the two brunettes fight, he just as slowly as he had walked he looked over at Yuki

"**Wh—What's going on?" **He asked, then looked back at Kiki and Azula. Yuki just simply shrugged, as if it were nothing

"**I don't know."** She whispered **"But it's really epic."**

"**Huh." **He nodded, moving out of the way as flames flew at him, now hiding behind the tree along side Yuki

The main clip holding up Kiki's hair suddenly snapped, by a tiny strip of lightning that connected with it, making it fall to the ground then, her hair fell down like waves, hanging over her shoulders now. She stared slightly wide eyed, gasping softly under her breath as she had felt the warmth, and tingling of when the strip of lightning had connected with her hair clip but then it was gone within seconds, and that cold chill went through out her again.

Kiki flipped forward, throwing her arms out, her hands in the form of fists as flames erupted from them, heading for Azula now. She moved backwards as she saw the flames heading for her, dodging as Kiki threw an arm out again, flames once more appearing and heading for Azula, trying to hit her each time, ducking underneath her one arm and twisted her around, pinning her arm down as she grinned **"Give up yet?"** Kiki then slid one of legs around one of Azula's then knocked her off her feet, jumping back as she looked at her friend

"**Do you?"** She asked, the grin still set on her lips, her hands only so many inches from each other as she was standing there, ready for anything Azula was going to throw at her. She noticed the slight rip in her sleeves then, where it looked like zig-zags but she ignored it for now, even though she had liked this out-fit. But then her friend stopped, standing up straight and looked away; this made Kiki confused, as she also lowered her hands to her sides. Why had Azula just stopped like that? What--…Then she felt that presence behind her, and slowly looked up behind her shoulder.

And there was Zao, just quirking an eyebrow, staring at Kiki like she was an idiot.

"**Right."** He nodded then looked over at Azula, there was that blush again but that's not the point **"He—Hey."** Then he remembered quickly it seemed as he knelt down then, no longer looking at Azula at the moment **"**_**Princess Azula**_**."** Then he slowly got back up to his feet, looking over at Kiki, his expression being replaced with disgust **"**_**You**_**."** Then he walked over to the tree, staring at Zason **"What are you doing?"** As if confused on why the two were hiding, very close together he might add. He folded his arms across chest, quirking an eyebrow again.

Zason and Yuki looked each other in confusion then realized just how close they really were, and jumped away from each other, acting quite shy. Zason was just rubbing the back of his head, kind of glancing off to the side awkwardly, and Yuki was just scratching her left arm slightly and had a slight blush appearing on her face then. Zao nodded **"Uh huh."** As if understanding now what had happened, then looked back at the two brunettes

"**So, you two were fighting, why?"**

"**Better question. Why are *you* here?"** Kiki asked, almost glaring at him, walking back over to the tree, and sitting down on the rock again as she looked at Zao, whom was looking off to the side as well in that blushing confused way of his.

"**I—I…I was just—lookin' for—Zason! Yeah!...He's my buddy."** He nodded, yanking Zason over and rested his arm on Zason's left shoulder

"**Why are we friends again?" **Zason asked, and his friend kicked him in the leg, then he looked at Zao like he was an idiot this time

"**Not like I was coming just to see if I was really invited to the celebration or anything." **Zao nervously said, also throwing in that nervous laugh at the end that was clearly obvious to his already awkward behavior

"**I thought you liked her…" **Then he was smacked on the back of his head **"Ow!" **Zao just kept on looking over at Azula, who then looked back at him, and went back to being her usual self

"**Why are you here then?"** She flipped her hair back, folding her arms across her chest, quirking an eyebrow in suspicion **"To flirt with my naive friend over there or perhaps you are here to distract me when I am clearly training now? Go away, pest, I don't have time for you." **She waved her hand at him as a gesture to tell him to leave even though she just said that as well, Zao kind of looked away a bit embarrassed now but then smiled slightly as he glanced back over

"**Maybe we could hang out later?" **Zao asked, and Zason face palm himself, but was also holding back a laugh

Azula had been looking away from him but then snapped her gaze back at Zao, clearly now annoyed **"I said 'go away'!" **She had her eyebrows narrowed, and her lower lip stuck out slightly in an almost pout, as if not understanding why he hadn't left yet. Zao had a hurt expression on his face now, and he nodded

"**Okay…Sure. See you later."** He nodded, then started to walk off **"C'mon, Zason. Let's go home." **Zason just stared for a moment before following his friend, then they were both out of view. Yuki and Kiki were staring at Azula now, she snapped her gaze over to them then

"**What are you two looking at?!"** She snapped at them and neither of them flinched, they still just stared at her **"He was becoming annoying, so I told him to leave! What's wrong with that?!" **She huffed then, still narrowing her eyebrows as she looked away from them. Yuki then looked away with a slight embarrassed look but then shrugged, walking back over to where the birds and flowers were again. Kiki gave a side-way glance to the right then looked back at Azula

"**Um...Maybe you should have been a bit nicer to him?" **Kiki suggested, knowing that it was possible that Zao had a crush on her friend and she had one back on him…oddly as it was though to her, even though she wasn't that nice to him it was different—somehow it was…And it was even more odd at times how Azula just seemed to be calm again, like she forgot that they had been fighting moments before Zao had gotten here

"**Nice?" **She looked back at Kiki then as if in shock **"I can't be nice to him, he'll get the wrong impression if I did that. He's just a noble-men's son, who has many more sons that could be more presentable than him, much more presentable."**

"**He's not that bad." **Yuki said, feeding the birds some bread from her bag, which she nearly carried everywhere with her, and smiled **"Maybe he was just trying to be friendly. I think we can trust him."**

Kiki looked over at her then **"You…think?"** Yuki nodded quickly with her smile still in place, giggling softly

"**You**_**both**_** are so naive." **Azula muttered under her breath, but both of them heard her, watching her as she walked off back into the sitting room and then was out of view. Kiki just sighed, walking over and picked up her book, holding it close to her chest as she wandered over to Yuki, sitting down beside her, looking over at her friend for a moment before looking at the birds that chirped

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Relaxing." **Yuki answered with a giggle **"It's nice to do every once in a while, you should try it some time." **

"**I still think you're a lot like Iroh." **Kiki whispered, looking over at the pond that the turtle-ducks swam around in

"**I miss, Iroh…"** Yuki whispered, and Kiki put an arm around her in comfort

"**I know..." **She whispered back, sighing softly

Yuki looked at her friend then, that sad expression on her face **"You really do miss Zuko, don't you?"**

Kiki looked back at the pond then, staring at it a bit before giving a side-way glance to the left **"Yeah."** She nodded; pulling her knees up to her chest as she pulled her arm away from Yuki, hugged her knees slightly **"I really do." **Yuki was the one to wrap her arm around her friend then in comfort

"**I know you do."** Yuki nodded, looking at the pond then as well with her, sighing softly

* * *


	6. Party time

* * *

`She felt quite out of place here, everyone was either chattering with each other or throwing things it seemed, as she walked around the large-crowed. She knew that Azula would be here soon, and then things would quiet for a few moments, as they watched their princess enter the room, like it was an honor for them to even be here, which it was more of a lucky chance Kiki would think. Azula did get rather picky when inviting people to her parties, correction, celebrations. Kiki's hair had been let the chance to be let down, only two locks of hair were pulled back, and she wore another new out-fit, a gift from her friend. Her gaze shifted from one small group to the other, looking frustrated it seemed, wondering how everyone here could seem so cheerful and full of joy. She wasn't like that.

That's when there was a gentle hand placed on her shoulder, Kiki looked back then smiled as she looked away **"Yuki, I was wondering when you were going to get here."** Yuki giggled, stepping over so she was beside Kiki now

"**I was picking out an out-fit; I didn't know which one Azula would like more."**

Kiki looked over at her then, as if in awe or perhaps shock, and then looked away, shrugging. This was Azula's birthday celebration after all. And one did aim to please at times, Kiki certainly did every so often, and she wouldn't deny that. She folded her arms across her chest, sighing softly as her manicured nails slightly dug into her sleeves, but she ignored it. It was so crowded in this room yet it wasn't at the same time, it that made any sense at all. This was normal here, to be crowded into a room like this. Then why did it make her feel so uncomfortable? She looked from the left to the right, then back at Yuki for a moment **"When do you think she'll get here?" **

Yuki shrugged "**Azula's unpredictable at times, Kiki."** She whispered then, now playing with a lock of her hair, letting it twirl around her fingers

"**Right." **Kiki agreed, and then wondered if Azula's dad would be here, fire lord Ozai, would he attend the celebration? It would certainly make her more than just uncomfortable then, but she'd hide it, hold it back, and mask it better than others could. She seemed to strive for the best quite often, but then there was always those moments of just letting things play out.

That's went she heard a loud crashing noise, snapping her gaze forward, she saw the people moving about, shifting side-to-side, making sure to clear the way as a large carrier came, a few men carrying it then set it down, one person reaching over to part the curtains, and out walked Azula. Everyone seemed to bow and Azula seemed to just love that, her wicked grin in place as her cat-like eyes moved from the right to the left then forward, seeing her two friends she walked over to them, her hands behind her back, and the rest seemed to stand back up slowly, the carrier being moved out of the room then. One of the guards ran over to Azula then

"**Princess, wouldn't you rather sit?"** He suggested, and she snapped her gaze over to him then

"**I would rather talk with my friends, alone that is."** She told him **"Or do you find it just grand to rudely interrupt me?" **

He shook his head, then started to back away **"No, Princess, of course not. I'm sorry." Then he ran off, and was out of view **

Azula looked back at her two friends **"Well, that was annoying. But, what are you two up to? Are you enjoying the celebration?"** She wouldn't say party, that would mean it was small—and Azula didn't go for just small.

Yuki nodded, a smile set upon her lips **"Yeah! It's great, really the best."**

She nodded quickly, but then she took a small step back, but Azula didn't seem to notice as she looked at Kiki then, her grin still there, waiting for Kiki's response it seemed. Yuki heard a soft squashing noise then, it made her narrow her eyebrows at first in confusion then looked back over her shoulder, seeing Zason there, frozen in his movements, holding a large mango near his mouth, as his mouth was open, his tongue slightly sticking out as he stared at her.

"**Zason?"** Yuki asked softly then, as if still confused

Azula was one to get impatient now, at times she could be calm and patient, but now wasn't one of those times

"**It truly is the best, Princess Azula."** She nodded, but her words seemed to be dripping with sarcasm, as if it were a learned routine, but still Azula nodded, and her grin still set upon her lips

"**That's what I want to hear."** Azula seemed to approve of this comment **"That's good then, well, enjoy the celebration, and I'll be back in a moment."** Azula then turned, walking off and was out of view for now. Kiki turned around, about to talk to Yuki but then she saw Zason, who still seemed frozen in his movements, his mouth still open and his tongue sticking out a bit as he held the large mango near his mouth. Then he moved in quick movements and hid the mango behind his back, tossing it back over at the table somehow from behind and it landed in a large bowl, he looked at them with a very calm expression.

"**Hello."** He said quickly, then it seemed looked off to the side for a moment before looking back at them **"What? I was just—Can't I guy eat some mangos without being stared at? Huh? Can he?"**

"**I—I would think."** Yuki answered, looking confused once again

"**You didn't get an invitation."** Kiki pointed out then, quirking an eyebrow, her hands at her hips **"How did you get in here?" **

"**I had a friend help me."** He said, then Zao popped out of no where, pointing at himself

"**I'm that friend!"** He grinned, wrapping an arm around Zason

"**Don't touch me."** Zason told him, Zao looked at him for a moment before stepping to the side

"**Sure, yeah, be mean to the one that helped you. Smart move." **

"**You just got me an invite, from flirting. You flirted. You use your manipulative flirty behavior to get another invite. That's all you did."** Zason told him then, frowning as he folded his arms across his chest

"**You're just jealous."** Zao told him with a grin, looking back at Yuki and Kiki

Kiki stared at them both like they were complete idiots, quirking an eyebrow before turning back around, Yuki just giggled as she looked away, standing beside Kiki again. The room had been quite loud before, and it still was, but not exactly like before. As if Azula's mere presence affected them so much, made them—nearly intimidated from the looks of it, worried if they said something she'd go tell her dad. It was a bit odd to her why people would want to please Azula, but then she remembered who exactly her friend was. It was usual for things like this to happened, the way of things one could say. But still, it made her confused for once; she didn't just go out to please Azula like that, did she? She gave a side-way glance to the left, over at Yuki for a moment before looking away, a slight frown on her lips

"**So, she's here, right?"** Zao leaned over, whispering to Yuki, but then he felt a hand smack the back of his head, and he looked over at Kiki wide eyed **"Why did you do that?" **

"**Because."** That's all she responded with calmly and in a slight dull tone, still frowning a bit

He stared at her in utter awe before looking, back over at Yuki, who was blushing now and then she giggled. He gave a small smile as he stared at her then leaned back, standing beside Zason, who was now once again trying to eat a mango and he just stared at him

"**What is it with you and mangos?"**

"**I like them?"** He asked **"And I'm hungry?"**

"**Oh."** Zao shrugged and looked away then, waiting for the fun to start apparently

Kiki was feeling this awkward feeling then, that made her a bit uneasy and she didn't know why. That's when the doors flung open, slamming back against the wall, the steel making an echoing sound. Everyone seemed to look over at the doors then, as guards walked in, someone was with them and it seemed to get oddly quiet again. Yuki felt Zason place a hand on her shoulder, and then slowly looked back at the guards, Kiki was there just staring, and Zao was standing close to his three friends. It was suddenly cold in the room again, and that's when she saw this man being dragged in, Azula had appeared then, looking absolutely annoyed. Her eyebrows were narrowed, as she walked in front of the guards.

"**What is the meaning of this?" **She asked, snapping at them in frustration

"**We have an earth kingdom member, Princess." **They looked back at the man that had secured locks around his wrists, he had his head bent down so his hair was in front of his face, but from his appearance and the way he stood seemed to show his anger, and annoyance. Kiki just stared in utter awe, almost stepping forward to get a better look, until Yuki placed a hand gently on her shoulder…

* * *

_`A young girl is sitting beside a tree on top of a rock; her hair pulled back into a braided pony-tail, and she has on earth kingdom clothes, she sits alone it seems for the mean time. It looks a bit windy, as the few loose locks of the girl's hair flutters slightly, as a breeze comes through. She looks up for a moment before looking back down at the book in her hands. Then the book is yanked out of her hands and tossed to the ground, landing in the mud._

_The girl shivers, looking up then and saw an older earth kingdom boy's face; he had two other friends with him. He looked amused now, a smug look on his face as he laughed, the two other boys laughing with him. Then he looked back at her _

"_**What are you doing in our hut?"**__ He asked her, sounding annoyed, a frown twisting onto his face then _

"_**I—I was just reading."**__ She muttered out, looking nervous now as she slowly got up off the rock, moving to the side, as if trying to get away from these boys _

"_**We don't care."**__ One of the boys behind him said _

"_**Yeah."**__ Then he seemed to stop for a moment, just staring at her then seemed to get amused by something __**"You're part fire nation too, aren't you?" **_

"_**What?"**__ She sounded as if confused, staring at them in worry_

"_**Your eye color is amber."**_

"_**So? Lots of earth kingdom people have their eye color as amber."**__ She heard them laugh then _

"_**No, they don't."**__ He shoved her then, and she stumbled back, feeling the tears watering up in her eyes_

"_**Yeah they do, my mommy told me so."**__ She shouted at them, and they just laughed again_

"_**Sure, she did." **_

"_**You're a liar."**__ One of the other boys said_

"_**Yeah."**__ The boy in front nodded, a smug look on his face again __**"She's just an earth kingdom wannabe."**_

_She could feel the tears streaming down her face then, she shivered as they walked towards her but then she felt better as she heard a familiar voice_

"_**And you're not?"**__ An older boy appeared then, walking around Kiki, glaring at these three boys that stood only so far away_

_They stared at him for a moment before going back to frowning __**"Who are you?"**_

"_**Someone who's gonna show you how to pick on someone your own size."**__ He took a mere step forward, and the boys nearly jumped away, the other two boys shoving their friend forward then. The boy stumbled a bit but then glanced over at Kiki before looking back at the older boy _

"_**We weren't doing anything, we just wanted our hut, but she was there."**_

_Kiki tugged at the older boy's sleeve __**"They were being mean, Haku. They threw my book into the mud!"**__ She then hid behind him, staring at the boys _

"_**No, we didn't mean to! I—I didn't mean to, we don't even know who she is."**__ He told Haku_

_Haku looked back at Kiki then slowly looked back at the boy then __**"She's the Earth King's daughter. **__**That's**__** who she is." **_

_The three boys seemed to have utter awe and shock plastered on their faces for a few moments until they then started to stumble over their own feet as they tried to run, quickly muttering out apologizes as they then ran, and was out of view a few moments later _

_Haku turned around then, looking at the young girl, who only stared at where the boys were a moment before in utter awe_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_She quickly looked at him then, nodding with a giggle __**"Yeah! Because you're here now, and made the mean boys go away."**__ She then looked over slowly at her book that was in the mud. Haku then turned around, walking over and bent down to pick up the book, wiping off the mud then walked back over to Kiki, handing her the book_

"_**And you saved my book!" **__She squealed in delight "__**Thanks!"**__ She giggled, taking her book and hugged it close __**"You're the best, Haku."**_

* * *

Kiki shivered then, her own breathing trembled, as she took a small step forward, even ignoring Yuki's attempts to hold her back, and she shook her head, her gaze only on this man that was in the room, he slowly looked up, glaring at nearly everyone in the room it seemed. She could feel the tears that were swelling up in her eyes, even though she didn't know why she felt like she wanted to cry. The room was still so cold, yet her face felt warm, the tears were slowly dripping down her face as she stared at this man.

"**Kiki?"** Yuki whispered, but glanced back at Zason, who shook his head once then looked back at Kiki with a worried expression

Kiki didn't seem to notice Azula's gaze on her then, as if confused and annoyed with Kiki's response **"Haku?"** She whispered softly, her breathing still trembling as the man looked at her then, meeting her gaze

* * *


	7. Unlikely friend

* * *

"**What is it?"** Azula snapped at her impatiently, her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion at her friend. She had no idea why she was acting like this, as if she knew that man or something. But then it seemed as if now she understood. As she went back to her previous thought of her friend '_…as if she knew_ _that man_.', but of course…she knew him, didn't she? At least that's how Azula was seeing it now. She shifted her gaze over to the man before looking back at Kiki, not letting her emotions show as she had her hands behind her back.

"**It's nothing."** Kiki whispered, glancing away but then she nearly heard her breathing tremble a moment later

"**Do you know him?"** She was asked then by an almost taunting voice, her gaze moved back over to Azula then

She seemed to stare for a moment before looking over at the man, who was just staring back at her then she looked back at Azula **"No. I don't." **

"**Good." **Azula nodded, walking over to the man then, as the guards then moved out of her way rather quickly **"Then you won't care if I let father know about him now, right?" **

Kiki would have had a horrified look on her face if she was showing her emotions, which she wasn't just like Azula. She quirked an eyebrow, glancing around before stepping forward

"**But that would be a waste, wouldn't it? Perhaps he knows something." **

Azula stared at her for a moment before looking over at this man **"What is your name?"** She asked him then

He didn't even look at her and that made her narrow her eyebrows suddenly, glaring at him now **"I will not repeat myself. Now answer me." **He then slowly looked over at her, glaring back as well, his hair nearly hiding his eyes but they held annoyance and frustration as it clearly showed

"**I do not answer to someone like you." **Then he looked away, turning so his back was towards her now and no longer his face, he glared at nothing really

Azula seemed to let loose of her emotions **"How dare you turn your back on me?! I'm the Princess of the fire nation, now answer me." **

"**Fine." **He muttered softly, almost a whisper then he seemed to stand up; the guards looked around as if not knowing what to do. Azula probably thought of them to be complete fools, weren't they supposed to be doing their jobs **"My name is…" **

Kiki seem to run over, getting in front of the man **"Azula, you cannot hurt him. He…"** But then she felt cold metal touching her neck, yet also the feeling of warmth, this man had grabbed her and now he was using her to leave this place unharmed, how dare he?! The guards moved forward, but Azula held up one hand to stop them, not saying one word for a few moments, just staring as if trying to fully understand now. She took in a deep breath, before simply quirking an eyebrow, sighing

"**You're going to take her so you can leave this place, aren't you?"**

The man stared at her with a blank expression then, looking around for a moment before looking back at her, not answering though but she just flipped her hair back with one hand, then folded her arms across her chest as if bored now

"**Alright, I'm sure you'll succeed. She is a friend of the family, nonetheless soon to be a fire nation noble-woman. You've clearly out-smarted all of us."** Was she mocking him?

Kiki felt herself being dragged over to an open door-way, dragging her out-side and over where Yuki was, she started to run to go help Kiki even as Zason tried to stop her but she was already out-side, heading after them quickly. And Azula just narrowed her eyebrows for a moment before shrugging, starting to walk out of view **"Oh well. Happy birthday to me."** She smiled then

Over where Kiki was, she started to get more than annoyed now, slipping out of the guy's grip but then as Yuki seemed to bump into her from behind, all three of them started to roll down a hill, and headed down towards then they landed on flat-ground, Yuki on top of her friend and that poor guy had them on top of his back as he groaned, realizing that probably dirt was in his hair now but then he shoved both of them off of him as he got up to his feet quickly, dusting off his pants then looked at the metal around his hands, looking around but then Kiki grabbed onto them

"**Hey, you--…"** But then he got quiet as he saw her melting the metal, then it seemed to just disappear, and he could move about again. He looked up at her, a slight grin on his lips but then he narrowed his eyebrows, taking a few steps backwards then bumped into a giggling Yuki, yelping he moved over so he was only so far from both of them.

"**Sorry."** Yuki told him, blushing slightly

Kiki rolled her eyes in boredom, looking away as she folded her arms across her chest **"You're gonna leave now, aren't you?"**

He stared at her for a few moments **"Where do I know you from?" **

Yuki looked from him to Kiki then in total confusion, then quickly looked back at him

"**No where."** Kiki told him, narrowing her eyebrows again as if annoyed. She seemed to be that way a lot lately, but she had reason to be.

"**You're lying, why are you doing that? I didn't do anything to you."** He sounded as if insulted by the way she was acting towards him

She seemed to get wide-eyed as he looked back at him, this time she looked as if she was insulted **"Didn't do anything? You call this not doing anything?!"** She gestured to where they were now

He rubbed the back of his head with a slight awkward expression of slight embarrassment **"Sorry 'bout that."** Then he shook his head as if in total awe that he just said that **"Wait! No! I'm not sorry; didn't you see where I was?! I had to get out of there, I mean—didn't you see that crazy chick that was going to **_**'introduce'**_** me to fire lord Ozai?!" **He ranted about, failing his arms about in slight exaggeration

They just stared at him like he was an idiot then Kiki walked over to him, smacking him on the back of the head** "Get a hold of yourself." **Then she walked back over to beside Yuki, a slight smile set on her lips now

"**Who is he, Kiki?"** Yuki asked then, looking back over at him and before he could answer, Kiki interrupted

"**His name is Haku, he's an earth-bender."** She then sighed, looking at her nails **"I chipped a nail."** She muttered softly then looked up at Haku **"Are you happy now?"** She then looked away again

"**Wait…You're…" **Then he frowned **"No, never mind. I need to go now, you two can go back or whatever. I don't care."**

Yuki stared at him wide eyed, looking back at Kiki then **"Does he really not care?" **

"**He's not important. We should get back before Azula sends guards down here."** Kiki told her, starting to turn around and walk away, her friend simply looked back at Haku for a moment then back at her

"**No." **

Kiki stopped walking then, turning around then to look at Yuki **"What?" **

"**I'm staying. He clearly needs our help, Kiki. We have to help him, we can't just do nothing." **

She stared at Yuki in total awe, as if shocked by what she had just said but then sighed **"Why can't we just give him some fruit and wish him the best of luck?"** She asked

Yuki stared at her horrified then frowned **"We have to help him, Kiki." **

She sighed then **"Fine. But only for a little while then he's on his own again."**

Haku stared at both of them wide eyed **"Don't I have a say in this?'**

"**No!"** Yuki and Kiki snapped at him then looked back at each other

It was starting to get oddly cold again, and they looked back at Haku then, walking over and practically started to shove him so he'd turn around and start walking again. Kiki kept glancing over at him, wondering if he did actually remember her or not then shook her head. No. He wouldn't. At least that's what she thought, frowning a bit again but then sighed, smiling as Yuki giggled, ranting about fruits and about turtle-ducks. It was going to be a long night though, wasn't it? Kiki sighed again, looking away, wondering if perhaps she still should have gone back but this felt nice, not being bored and around coldness. Yeah. This was nice and she was actually enjoying it.

* * *


	8. Finding the truth

* * *

`Kiki rolled her eyes as is if un-amused with Haku's attempts to try to start some flames up so they'd get to be warm for the night, and obviously it wasn't really working out. She glanced over at him as she heard him sigh as if annoyed or perhaps tired. He stood up, brushing off his pants and ran a hand through his hair before noticing her expression as she looked at him **"What?"**

"**Is this really your best attempt to start a simple flame so we can stay warm for the night?" **

He glared at her for a moment before sighing **"Well, I don't see you helping me at all with it!" **

Kiki shrugged **"I could." **But then she nodded as if really thinking about it but then shook her head **"But I won't."**

Yuki seemed to be worried for a moment before looking over at her friend **"Kiki, can't we just help him start the spark at least?"**

"**No."** She shook her head again, glaring at Haku **"We can't."**

"**Yes, you can!"** Haku seemed to be really getting frustrated

"**But we won't." **

Haku grumbled in annoyance, walking over to a tree then sat down, folding his arms across his chest in a slight pout, glancing away from them as if ignoring the two now, mumbling things and what not about Kiki.

It was windy, and there were dozens of trees everywhere it seemed, and it seemed actually calm where they were, but nice as well. The moon shined in the sky, and there were stars twinkling around it, and grey clouds were moving gently across. And there was this pile of sticks just there, with no flame to heat it, and three people standing…well, Haku was sitting but that wasn't the point really, and they seemed to be just relaxing.

Kiki sighed softly, sitting down slowly and looked over at the pile of sticks, looking away with another bored sigh it seemed, and then she felt Yuki tugging gently at her sleeve, she looked over at her then tried to look away, to ignore the expression she saw but then closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them a moment later, then a flicker was heard and there was a flame on the sticks now, gently waving with the wind calmly, and there was warm in the odd cold night.

"**There."** She muttered softly "**I'm sure you're just so happy now." **

Haku stared at her, leaning back against the tree gently, his eye-lids drooped slightly but he wasn't glaring, just watching her for a moment before looking at the flame, the sight of it reflecting a bit brightly so his dark green eyes seemed to stand out a bit more than before.

"**No."** He whispered and his voice was so soft as if it were part of the wind that breezed on by again **"Not really." **

Her eyebrows narrowed for a moment then she sighed once again **"Well, aren't you just so cheerful. You're really making my day here, buddy." **She told him sarcastically

"**And you're just Ms. Perfect, aren't you?"** He asked softly, but didn't sound frustrated or even annoyed **"You don't have any flaws or mistakes that you've made, right?"**

She stared at him for a moment before looking away; almost glaring again but then looked back at the calm flame **"You don't know anything about me."** She whispered

"**I know enough."** He told her, then sighed as if tired again

Yuki just sat there awkwardly, looking from Kiki to Haku then back **"Um...We should talk, right?" **She started to think for a moment, tapping one finger on her chin as she looked as if she were really thinking about it, then giggled, grinning again **"Oh, I know! We should talk about turtle-ducks!"**

The two stared at her with blank expressions then, or perhaps expressions of total awe but then Kiki gave a small smile **"Is that all you think about?"**

Her friend stared at her then as if confused **"…No?"** She sounded as if she were guessing but then giggled again as she heard Kiki chuckle as if amused now

"**What's a turtle-duck?"** Haku asked then, and both of women looked at him as if he were a total idiot **"What?"** He looked confused

"**What's. A. Turtle-duck?"** Kiki asked slowly, as if she were telling him something quite complex

"**Did you grow up in a cave?!"** Yuki interrupted **"Did the badger-bats just scare you so much, then became your friends?! Is that what happened?!"** She squeaked as Kiki slowly tugged at her arm, making her sit back down

"**Just calm down, Yuki."** Kiki told her softly with a slight chuckle then looked back at Haku, not glaring at him this time **"They don't have them in the earth kingdom."**

Haku had been looking over at the flame, enjoying the warmth then he looked back up at her quickly, confused again **"How would you know that?"**

Kiki's grin slowly faded then as she glanced away, pulling her knees up to her chest gently and hugged her legs slightly, looking a bit sad now and her eyebrows were narrowed again. Yuki just sighed softly before looking over at Haku again **"Maybe we should talk about something else?"** She giggled nervously, trying to break the tension of the awkward moment again but it wasn't helping really

"**No, let's not."** Haku then slowly started to stand up; taking a few steps towards them then, but was only looking at Kiki now **"How would you know that?"** He asked again but more sternly this time

She looked at over at him then, glaring at him now **"We do go to school, you know? They do actually teach us things. They could have easily taught us that or something." **

"**They didn't teach us**_** that**_**."** Yuki whispered

"**You don't know anything!"** She yelled, and then looked back at Haku** "Both of you don't!" **Then she got up, running away from the two, and then was out of view.

Yuki looked from where her friend had run then back at Haku** "Um…Her name's Kiki by the way, and I'm Yuki."**

"**Oh...I'm Haku."** He told her, looking back to where Kiki had ran, it suddenly got quiet

Kiki ran past more trees, ignoring them as she could feel herself feeling like she was floating as she ran, her hair fluttering with the breeze as she ran. Her own breathing trembled, and she felt so tired but she wasn't about to stop, not now at least. She shook her head as she ran; closing her eyes then re-opened them, feeling the need to continue on. How could she just let her emotions burst out like that? It was stupid, and inconsiderate of their feelings. They were really trying to help, and she was just yelling at them and being really self-centered, she didn't want to be like that…that wasn't her, she wasn't like that.

She felt herself trip then, landing on the wood-land floor, shivering slightly then cried out, feeling the tears already swelled up in her eyes, begging to drip down her face, and then they did. She sniffled, wiping at her tears, sitting on the ground as she tried to calm down but was shivering, trembling as the tears dripped down her face. She felt hands on her shoulders then, she glanced back over her shoulder, gasping slightly then looked away, trying to move away but then she just stopped, just shivering again

"**It's okay."** Haku told her gently **"It's okay. Let it out."** He whispered

She shook her head **"What if I can't stop?" **

"**You can, because you're strong. You are." **

"**No, I'm not."** She moved away a bit, he sighed then, sitting down beside her

"**Yes, you are."** He told her, and he could hear her trembled breathing, the tears that she tried to hide** "It's alright."**

She looked over at him then **"You don't even know me."**

He smiled then **"But I know you're name. That's a start, right?" **

Kiki looked away then, letting the breeze blow her wind in front of her face, hiding her eyes slightly, her breathing still trembling slightly** "Haku…" **She whispered

"**I know." **

She looked over at him then, her hair still in front of her face a bit as the wind continued to breeze on by** "How did you…" **She was a bit shocked, that he hadn't asked how she knew his name, as if he knew

He smiled **"I told you that I'd always be here."** He then sighed softly, glancing away

"**You remember me…"** She whispered, sniffling again then smiled slightly

"**Yes." **He nodded, looking back at her **then "I didn't think you did though, even when you stepped in front of me, trying to stop your friend from doing anything, that was…it made me hope but then after that, you seemed to hate me so I didn't say anything. I knew it was you, because of the stories I had heard, of this Lady Kiobi that was friends with **_**the fire-nation Princess Azula**_**."** He looked away in slight annoyance then looked back, a small smile **"So, I came here, hoping to see you, as said. But then I was being stupid, and they caught me. And now, you know, we both do. I never meant to just leave like that…it wasn't my choice." **He tried to explain but then Kiki just hugged him, he glanced around for a moment then sighed, slowly hugging her back as she was starting to calm down

"**I thought you hated me, and then I had to come here."** She whispered through her tears

"**I didn't know, they had just sent you away and it terrified me, it really did. I was your only friend and I knew that. I had to protect you, and I didn't." **

She shook her head **"No, you did. You tried but my dad…he didn't want you around I guess, and I'm so sorry for that." **

"**You have no reason to be sorry."** He whispered softly

Then she pulled away, moving over to side, and looked over at him, as if wanting to say something was wasn't sure if she should **"What is it?"**

"**Are you my brother?"** She suddenly asked, and he stared wide eyed at her for a moment before looking away as if not wanting to answer but then shook his head

"**No. I'm not."** He told her, and she smiled slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder then he looked over at her, she pulled her hand back in her lap, still smiling

"**It's alright. I believe you, Haku."** She told him **"I'm sorry that I…kind of yelled at you like that."**

He chuckled then **"Kind of?"**

"**Alright." **She sighed, then stood back up, wiping at her tears one more time **"Yuki's probably wondering where we are. We should head back."** She then turned, starting to walk back where she had been moments before, not seeing the look of sadness and worry on Haku's face but then it was replaced with a happy smile as he followed behind her

* * *


	9. Once Upon a Time

* * *

`Kiki flipped her hair back with one hand, feeling the breeze coming on by again, but ignored it. She was use to it now, and it actually felt nice. Her expression was one of boredom, and she quirked an eye-brow as she saw Yuki standing up and starting to tell some story about her adventure with the turtle-ducks, which seemed to be very entertaining to Haku but that wasn't the point. She sighed then, biting her lower lip again as she was obviously bored just as her expression showed it, but she listened to the story nonetheless, it was starting to get a bit interesting.

"**And then I saw the turtle-ducks had found some more lily-pads and then that's how I found Tini! Now he follows us all around, and he's awesome!" **Yuki yelled loudly in joy, and giggled. She had a wide grin set upon her lips, and looked quite happy as she told the story

A small smile appeared on Kiki's lips then, as she looked at her friend, happy that she was so delighted and full of joy now. It was the second night the three had been there, and it was starting to get dark again but it was nice to have a story being told. Haku chuckled in amusement then, actually starting to laugh

"**That's hilarious!"** He continued to laugh and Kiki looked at him then in awe, leaning away from him a bit then. He wiped at the tears that watered his eyes, and sighed softly **"You're really funny, Yuki." **

"**And you're an idiot, but you don't see us going on about it."** Kiki told him then, looking away with a satisfied grin as he stared at her in confusion then he seemed to realize what she meant and glared at her before looking away again

"**Well, I think he's really clever!" **Yuki chimed in, grinning with delight **"I mean, did you see how he totally landed in the pond we were at and tried to pretend he didn't do anything?!"**

"**I tripped!" **Haku yelled then, standing up **"I tripped, and that's what happened!" **

"**Sure you did." **Kiki nodded, chuckling then

Yuki then sat down beside her friends, still grinning of course, but then sighed looking around for a moment before looking over at Haku **"So, where do you live?" **Yeah, she knew just how to break those boring moments, didn't she? Kiki glanced over to Haku then, who seemed to look away slightly with narrowed eyebrows but then he sighed, looking back over at Yuki

"**It was in the Earth Kingdom."** He told her then looked away again

"**I know that but where in the Earth Kingdom?"** She asked

"**Maybe we should talk about something else, Yuki."** Kiki spoke up then, giving a small smile again

Yuki looked from her over to Haku, a sad expression on her face now **"Oh…I'm sorry, Haku. I didn't mean to make you upset."**

He shook his head, scoffing slightly then grinned again **"You didn't upset me, it's okay. I just don't usually have people asking me that, but it's nice that you did. You're awesome."** He told her, and grinned a bit more as he saw her squeal in delight

Kiki then looked away rolling her eyes, she really seemed to like Haku apparently but that wasn't the point really, she was getting bored again. The tree-tops seemed to move with the wind again, and there wasn't anything really to do. Then she felt herself being tackled by Yuki, she was on her back and looked up at her friend wide eyed in utter awe **"What. Are. You. Doing?"**

"**Making sure you don't get bored?"** Yuki asked with a slight shrug then got back up to her feet, helping up Kiki, folding her arms across her chest with a happy grin again

Kiki dusted off her pants and looked at her **"Alright then."** She nodded, still confused but shook her head, walking over to one of the trees, glancing away then

Yuki plopped down beside Haku then, a grin still set in place **"Hey, tell us a story, Haku!"**

He looked at her then, quirking an eyebrow **"Wh—What?"** He sounded confused now

"**You know a story." **Yuki told him, nodding as if it would help him understand better

"**What kind?" **

"**Something like a fairy-tale!"** She giggled in delight

Kiki gave a small smile; she already expected this though with Yuki. She always did like fairy-tales.

"**A fairy tale…Well…Let me think." **He looked around, sighing softly then gave a small smile appeared on his lips **"Once upon a time, not so long ago…There was a Princess who lived with her mother and father in the Earth Kingdom.**"

Yuki seemed to be already interested in the story, and was listening quietly; Kiki just wondered where he was going with this story but was just as quiet as her friend was. He ran a hand through his hair then leaned back against the rock that was behind him **"And she was very happy, and very well cared for. She had everything she could want really, and there was a young boy who would take care of her. Because he was the baby-sitter, he was supposed to watch the little princess, to make sure everything was okay while her mother and father were busy." **He glanced over at Kiki, who then looked away from, glancing over to the right, and then he looked away again **"And it seemed as if nothing could happened, that this was just a happy fairy-tale, that everything was fine. But it wasn't." **

Yuki stared at him wide eyed, and was in utter awe, nervously wondering what was going to happen next in the story, biting her lower lip slightly. Kiki narrowed her eyebrows as she listened, knowing already what the story was about, then looked back at him, already feeling her breathing trembling again.

Haku glanced to the right then before looking back, his own breathing was shaky as well **"The fire nation had come, and there was nothing that they could do because it had been very late at night, and they came into the earth kingdom, they took the Princess and her mom from the place, and took them to the fire nation. There were flames that had been seen…" **He shivered once, closing his eyes before re-opening them **"But by the time, that the Princess's father found out, it was too late and they were already heading to the fire nation, he couldn't do anything…so, he did what he apparently did best with things like this. He did nothing."**

A breeze gently went on by, making everyone shiver as it seemed to get quiet for a moment **"They hadn't come for the Earth Kingdom, just for those two. And then, the young boy who was supposed to take care of the Princess, he blamed himself, because he felt like it was his fault…he made a promise to find her one day, and he kept it."** He narrowed his eyebrows, staring at nothing really, almost as if thinking of something else

"**What happened after that?"** Yuki whispered softly, shivering slightly again in worry and curiosity

Haku looked over at her then, only having a blank expression now, and didn't answer for a few moments then sighed **"The Princess's dad, the Earth King, blamed the boy, like he blamed himself. And now, he's put his brother in place as Earth King, maybe to pretend like nothing happened but that's not the point right now. He also…"**

"**Stop it." **Kiki whispered then, looking angry or maybe annoyed now, glaring at Haku

Both of them looked at her then, Haku with still the blank expression and Yuki in confusion, and then Haku stood up, running a hand through his hair again before giving a slight smug look

"**Why? It's not my fault you don't like stories." **

"**That wasn't a story, Haku."** Kiki stood up then, and Yuki was getting even more worried now

"**Oh yeah. It's not, is it? At least not a fairy-tale. Sorry, Yuki. My mistake on that one, I'll try better next time." **He didn't even look at Yuki, but glared at Kiki

"**We're leaving right now."** Kiki started to brush past Haku, but he didn't ignore that

"**Yeah, run away, that's what you apparently do best."** Haku taunted, and Kiki turned, then he felt a warm stinging feeling on his cheek, as he turned a bit, his hair in front of his face again then looked back at her

She was glaring at him even more if that was possible, as if that was to tell him that he was an idiot or something.

"**Don't do that."** She shook her head, her voice low now and annoyed

"**Oh my, did I hurt your feelings?"** He asked in sarcastic concern, sighing softly **"Oh. I'm sorry."** He told her, a smug grin appearing on his lips then

"**You know, you are really starting to tick me off, Haku."** She told him then and he simply chuckled

"**Oh, is that what I'm doing? I just thought you were taking your frustration out on me because apparently you're actually not so perfect after all." **

"**You're really immature, you know that?" **

"**And you're a brat, but you don't hear me saying anything about that, do you?" **

"**Shut up!"**

"**Make me, **_**Kiobi**_**!"** He yelled back at her then saw the gleaming of the flames that she was about to throw at him, quickly moving and rock went flying at her then, making her fly back slightly and hit the ground roughly, she groaned softly, looking back at him as her hair was now partially in front of her face, nearly hiding her eyes but then Yuki gasped softly

"**You are a fool, Haku." **Kiki whispered, standing up to her feet, still glaring at him

"**Thought that was just you."** Then he felt himself being thrown back, groaning then as he felt the rock hit him again, then snapped his gaze over to her. He wasn't playing anymore now; he was more than just ticked off, probably more than her at the moment.

"**You know how to do that?!" **Yuki asked very loudly then, gasping again as if to make it sound more dramatic

But Kiki ignored the comment **"I could have just left, you know, both of us could have."**

"**Yeah, well, I didn't need you two anyway." **

Yuki looked at him in horror and sadness, as if shocked that he'd say something like that, maybe because when he said two that it meant she was part of that two but yeah.

"**Yuki wanted to help you get your way back to the Earth Kingdom, but I thought otherwise. You were an amateur and arrogant."**

"**Oh no, I'm not an amateur, **_**Princess Kiobi**_**."** He told her then, his voice low

Yuki couldn't even gasp this time, just staring at Kiki in wide eyed, more than confused than ever at the moment

"**What?"** She squeaked then

And again, Kiki ignored that **"You awful little…"** She couldn't even say anything else

"**What?"** He asked then **"Too much for you to handle?"**

Then she ran and jumped, tackling him but then felt herself being thrown aside, hitting the rock with a soft groan, but wasn't getting back up to her feet like before. Haku stopped then, staring at her, his expression of annoyance slowly fading to actual concern **"Oh…Kiki?"** He felt his breathing trembling again, he walked over to her then, bending down, about to place a hand on her shoulder

"**Get away from me."** Kiki whispered harshly, starting to stand back up but then nearly fell again, he gently helped her up so she wouldn't trip, she shoved him away, walking over to Yuki, who then helped her, both starting to walk away then, Yuki still worried and confused

"**Kiki, I didn't mean to…"** Haku tried to explain, starting to take a few steps toward them; she looked back at him over her shoulder

"**Yes, you did." **She whispered then looked away; he just stood there not knowing exactly what to do now

"**I'm sorry."** He whispered softly, staring as they then seemed to be out of view, he sighed softly, running a hand through his hair once again

* * *


	10. Returning to subtle and proper

**{A/N: So, all I want to say is that yay for Haku and the other earth-benders, such as Toph and Haru :) and Bumi! Let's not forget Bumi :D which I own none of these characters, except for Haku, who is my friend's oc and I hope you enjoy and adore him, thanks for reading*} **

* * *

`It was just like before, the gazes and whispers were there, and wondering where Kiki had been. Haku. She wondered where he was now, if he even thought about how they had left things. She had yelled at him even when she knew it was stupid to do, he was just trying to help like he already had. And what did she do? She pushed him aside, ignoring his feelings and what he thought. Yuki must have been upset too with her, maybe that's why they hadn't talked ever since the other night.

It wasn't quaint, and it didn't have that subtle touch to it like Yuki had said it would be. It felt more out-of-place than before, or maybe she was the one who was out-of-place. Either way it still made her un-easy. Perhaps that was the point, to feel awkwardly out-of-place. She sighed then, staring forward with a blank expression. Yeah, it was warm in the room but the noble-women at her side seemed to feel as if they didn't need to even look at her, they were much more interested in making sure they were quiet and proper, any other day they'd be fiddling with her hair and lecturing on what she should do or how to act.

Kiki wore her hair partially down and some of it gently clipped together. She knew her nails were not as beautifully manicured as before, or that she'd probably be scolded again, lectured on how she behaved—that she was just left so simply, as if she was naïve.

It was cold even though it was suppose to be a warm welcome back of course. Yet if that was true, she wondered why she had that feeling of structure again. Her breathing not trembling this time though, even as she could feel her hands nearly shaking, but she ignored it. She closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them again, looking forward with a blank expression, walking into the throne room, seeing the familiar flames that hid the now shadowed face of fire-lord Ozai. What she did not expect was to see her friend standing there, Azula, who looked at her with a quirked eye-brow, and then looked away, her eyes only on her father now.

Yeah. This was just going to wonderful. Kiki sighed softly, walking forward then, making sure each step was measured precisely correct, as if she tripped or stumbled Azula would remark on it. She had to better than her right now, if that was even possible, but it was important; at least it was to her. She then knelt down, only so far from the small set of steps and flames, only so many feet away from fire-lord Ozai. She let her eye-lids droop then narrowed her eyebrows as she could hear Azula's impatient sigh, as if wanting to hear the lecture that Kiki would be getting.

"**Lady Kiobi, how wonderful it is to have you back in the fire nation."** He told her then **"It must have been so frightening to you to be with that earth bender." **

She looked up at him as she knelt, as if wanting to say something but then glanced away, not speaking out this time. Feeling already her lower lip trembling, she tried to be calm, to relax but couldn't. She saw that look of amusement, perhaps even a delighted expression that Azula gave her then; it was only a side-way glance but Kiki could see that grin that was there. Kiki could feel her breathing tremble again, but she then glanced away, back down at the marble floor, as if trying to distract herself.

Reluctantly she spoke then **"Yes, it was." **She glanced back up at him, the worry obviously showing now

"**This is why we need to be more careful with who comes through the fire nation."** He narrowed his eyebrows then, a frown on his lips as he glanced to the right, Azula's grin seemed to fade as she looked away from his gaze, and he looked back at Kiki then **"I set up a patrol to make sure that the earth kingdom scum is caught upon sight."** He then seemed to lean back a bit, no longer frowning or narrowing his eyebrows but more of as if stopping for a moment to really look at her, a smug side-grin appearing as he saw her shiver and glance away, then narrowed his eyebrows again **"Is that a problem, Lady Kiobi?"** He asked, his tone low and hollow

She looked at him then, narrowing her eyebrows but then seemed to relax, a usual blank expression now on her face** "No, it is not, fire-lord Ozai."** She spoke so dully, just like Azula had made sure to point out earlier

"**Good."** He nodded as if satisfied with her response, glancing over at Azula then **"Azula."**

"**Yes, Father?"** Her voice seemed to echo a bit, that sense of excitement hinted there

"**Why don't you take Lady Kiobi to her room and comfort her?"** He suggested then, quirking an eyebrow then glanced over at Kiki **"I'm sure she needs it in this moment of despair, she's had a very long **_**adventurous **_**week." **He narrowed his eyebrows, leaning back again. If his words that were supposed to be comfort to her, to make her feel right back at home again—then why did his tone sound so cold?

"**Of course, Father."** Azula nodded, walking over to Kiki, her hands behind her back, she quirked an eyebrow as Kiki just stood up, not even looking at her and turned around, walking towards the door-way. Azula sighed softly, flipping her hair back and followed after her, letting the doors shut behind her as she walked down the hall-way with Kiki.

"**It was much more exciting when you weren't here."** Azula told her then, but sounded bored

"**What is that supposed to mean?" **Kiki asked, not even looking at her as she continued to walk

"**Oh, nothing really, except that poor Zason was out of his wits when he learned his best friend had gone off with some earth-kingdom man." **

"**You don't know anything about Haku." **

"**Oh? So the earth-bender's name is Haku?"** Azula asked, and let Kiki walk on for a few moments; her friend seemed to stop then, frozen in spot

"**What?" **

"**You said his name, didn't you?"** She asked, quirking an eyebrow **"**_**Haku**_**."**

"**I didn't say anything." **

"**But if you know his name."** Azula ignored Kiki's comment, glancing to the side for a moment before looking back at her, that grin back in place it seemed **"Then you must have gotten to know him, right?" **

"**He wasn't very talkative, Azula."** She whispered, sounding annoyed

That's when she felt an arm wrap around her, as if to comfort her, it was Azula and she had an almost sincere smile showing now **"I was only kidding, Kiki. No need to get so tensed over nothing, we're best friends, aren't we?" **Why did it sound as if she were mocking Kiki now? But Kiki seemed to relax if only for a bit, walking down the rest of the hall-way with her friend.

Yet her thoughts went back to Haku, still wondering where he was—if he had regretted being her friend like that? She hadn't been the best towards him, and he reacted in the most logical way really, to be the same way back towards her. After a while though, she was slowly trusting him…but then, when he had told that story, she knew what it was about and didn't like thinking of it, and he probably knew it—but he just went on, being an idiot again, and she had gotten so frustrated, it was so annoying to her…and she blamed him, even when she knew it was her fault that time, that he hadn't been the one to start the argument.

She sighed then, but Azula didn't really seem to notice then she felt herself being yanked into a room quickly, the door shutting behind her. Of course it was her bed-room, and now she was sitting on the bed, and Azula stood beside the mirror and dresser, simply looking at it before looking back at Kiki.

"**What was it like?" **

Kiki looked confused now, quirking an eyebrow **"What was what like?"**

"**Being on your own in a way, what was it like?" **Azula looked away, her tone was so soft and calm now and she just fiddled around with a hair-brush for a moment

"**It was…actually nice, a bit relaxing too." **She answered then, almost reluctantly, wondering why Azula was acting this way now. Kiki heard Azula scoff then, as if it was amusing to her then she turned around, looking over at Kiki

"**Hmm."** She shrugged, sitting down beside her **"Sounds boring really." **

"**Where's Yuki?"** Kiki asked then, wondering where her other friend was at the moment

"**How should I know?"** Azula shrugged again **"She seems to just get distracted so easily by turtle-ducks and what not. I still don't see why we're friends with her." **She sighed then as if bored again

"**She's our friend, Azula."** Kiki whispered, glancing away for a moment before looking back at her **"Just like we're friends."**

"**Right."** Azula nodded, a smile set upon her lips again** "Best friends." **She then scoffed a bit again **"In fact, we're almost like sisters, if I did have one though—you'd probably be it really."**

"**But you have a brother. Zuko."** She told her, and then saw Azula narrow her eye-brows, already knowing that she had annoyed her again

"**We're not talking about Zu-Zu, Kiki." **Azula then sighed, getting up from the bed, and looked back over at Kiki **"I can see that you no longer need my comforting, we'll talk later, yes?" **

"**Of course." **Then Azula turned around, walking over to the door and walked out of the room, the door shutting close behind her **"You always seem to have the last word, Azula." **

* * *


	11. New adventures to come

**{A/N: Ah, the plot thickens :D muhahahaha :D thanks for the reviews *}**

* * *

**"What do you mean he's gone?" **Azula snapped, a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eye-brows, an annoyed frown set upon her lips

**"I um..." **Yuki twiddled her thumbs, glancing over at Kiki, whom just shrugged, not even looking at her, and then she looked back at Azula **"He's just...gone? He went with Zason too, they um--they had to go be with Zhao, work for him for a while, at least that's what I heard." **

Kiki glanced over at Yuki when she said Zason's name, as if missing her friend already then looked away as she heard Azula's slight scoff **"Hmm."** Azula glanced to the side as if thinking about it for a moment, then shrugged, walking over to table then** "Oh well, at least they have each other, I'm sure they'll be just fine." **

**"Yeah."** Yuki nodded, sighing as she sat down on the chair near by, looking over at Pioshi, who only stared at her back **"Sometimes I think Pioshi's the only one that really gets me..." **

Kiki sighed, as if not hearing what Yuki had said then she narrowed her eyebrows a bit in confusion then glanced over at Yuki, wondering where that had come from, but then again Yuki was a bit random at times with her words, but that just made her more of an awesome friend. Kiki quirked an eyebrow looking over at her friend then walked over, sitting at the chair beside Yuki, running a hand through her hair, glancing over at Azula for a moment before looking away **"So, what do we do now?"**

That's when they heard their friend chuckle as if amused; both looked over at her then. Azula titled her head to the side, leaning over as she looked at the music box on the table then looked over at them** "We're going to go find Zuko and my Uncle."**

Yuki stared at her wide eyed and mouth agape in utter awe, Kiki quirked an eyebrow again

**"We're going to do what?"** She asked as if not hearing Azula the moment before

**"You heard me."** Azula walked over a few steps, standing across from them with her hands behind her back

**"Does that mean we're gonna see Iroh?!" **Yuki asked loudly then

Azula stared at her for a moment then sighed **"Yes, Yuki. It does. Notice that when I said Zuko **_**and**_** my Uncle, that by Uncle I meant Iroh." **

**"Oh..."** She glanced away for a moment before squealing **"Yay!"**

Azula narrowed her eyebrows again and Yuki noticed, and kind of leaned back in her chair for a moment **"I mean...That will be very interesting."**

**"Yes, it certainly will be."** She nodded as if in agreement, glancing over at Kiki

**"How wonderful."** Kiki sighed, folding her arms across her chest as if in a slight pout, clearly being sarcastic for the moment, but Yuki was just grinning ear-to-ear again, doing a little full of joy dance as she sat in her chair

"**Father has given me the task to find them, but I would very much like it if you two would come."** Azula raised her head a bit arrogantly, as if not really asking if they'd come more like saying they would be

Yuki glanced over to Kiki, who seemed to be annoyed with that comment then looked away **"Sure, we'd love to, Azula."** She answered this time, Kiki sighed softly then

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but to see Zuko again…she didn't know if he'd even remember her, well yeah they kind of grew up together but still…what if he was different now, but so was she. She had cared a lot about him, even though at times he didn't show it…she wondered though if later on, they'd also try to go find Ty Lee and Mai but she didn't say anything, just watched Azula, whom grinned then glanced to the side, sighing as well as if bored

"**I'll be back later, and then we must prepare for our journey to find Zuko and my Uncle. We leave by tomorrow, and I will not accept tardiness."** She turned around then, walking over to the door-way and then walked out of the room, then was out of view a moment

Kiki glared at where Azula had left, narrowing her eyebrows and a frown set upon her lips then she shook her head, relaxing and no longer frowning, closing her eyes for a moment then re-opening them a moment later. She glanced over at Yuki, quirking an eyebrow as she saw that her friend was glaring now at the wall, her eyebrows narrowed this time. What was she upset about?

"**Yuki?"** She whispered, but she only heard Yuki huff a bit as if annoyed

Yuki looked away from the wall, and over to the side, her lower lip trembling a bit and she let out a still annoyed sigh **"I ask about Iroh, and she decides to mock me just because I was asking if we'd see him. I just had to make sure, and she thought it was funny to say something like that." **

"**I don't think she really meant anything by it."** Kiki said then, even when knowing that she was probably wrong about that

"**No."** She shook her head, looking over at Kiki then **"She always means what she says, Kiki, and you know that. I'm not stupid or a ditz like she thinks I am, I know when she's trying to upset me or teases me. I just sometimes wonder if she even really cares that I'm her friend…sometimes, I wonder why I am her friend in the first place. I don't want to be treated like that, but she doesn't care…she never does." **

"**Azula does care, in her own way, Yuki"** Kiki told her **"I know you may not see it, but I do think she cares…in an odd way…or maybe care's not the right word, but she does see us as friends." **

"**You can believe what you want, but I know that she doesn't think of me as a best friend or a sister like she does you, even if I wish it were different at times."**

Kiki stared at her friend, mostly in awe though, she hadn't really heard Yuki complain about Azula like that, really talk about how she felt about this, and it surprise her, it really did. She was a bit worried, what if Yuki decided she didn't want to be friends with Azula anymore and just left, would she go with her? Yuki got up from the chair then, walking over to the door-way, but Kiki got up just as quickly, walking over to stand beside her, a small smile on her lips as if to comfort her.

"**It's alright, Yuki. You're going to see Iroh, just like I'm going to see Zuko." **

"**Yeah."** Yuki smiled **"You think he'll be surprised to see me?"**

"**Of course he will, and you'll get to talk and maybe you'll even have some tea." **

She giggled then, grinning again **"That would be awesome."**

Kiki smiled as they both walked out of the room, Yuki glanced over at her **"Hey, Kiki?"**

"**Yeah?"** She looked over at Yuki, quirking an eyebrow

"**You don't think I'm just some comedy relief to all our friends, do you?" **She twiddled her thumbs a bit, glancing away slightly

She stared at Yuki for a moment then kind of giggled, shaking her head **"No, of course not, Yuki." **

Still she wondered about Zuko, how he'd feel when seeing her again, she thought it'd be nice to see him, that they'd be able to hug and talk, like how she thought friends should do when seeing each other again after a long time. But then that thought from before came back, what if he was different? Would he be the same? Maybe, maybe not but it had been a while, she wondered if he thought about home, he probably did but if he ever thought about her…She blushed at that thought, it had been known that she had once had a crush on Zuko, but apparently it was still there and she had that small smile set upon her lips again.

* * *


	12. Comforting friends

* * *

Yuki was smiling, almost squealing in delight as she was standing beside Kiki, she was so happy that she was going to see Iroh of course. It had been so long and now they were heading to find them, Kiki knew that Azula had other intentions but didn't feel like telling her very happy friend that at the moment. She rolled her eyes as she heard Yuki giggled in joy but a small smile played on her lips for a moment. It was obvious that Yuki was so happy, and Kiki liked that she was, but still, she wondered about Zason and Zao, even though they were somewhere with Zhao. A frown appeared on her lips for a moment then, watching the waves gently move again

**"You know, sometimes I think all you do is giggle." **She muttered softly

That's when her perky friend looked over at her with a confused expression** "What?"**

Yet she still had her thoughts on Zuko, wanting to see him and talk to him but she sighed, shaking her head **"Nothing, Yuki."**

Then they heard that familiar sigh behind them, both turning to look, seeing Azula standing there with a hand on her hip **"What are you two doing?"**

**"Watching the water, what's it look like we're doing."** Kiki muttered softly, looking back at the water for a moment, her comment had been a bit smug and that probably was going to make Azula annoyed with her again of course.

**"What?"** Azula asked, narrowing her eyebrows but Kiki shrugged as if it didn't matter really. Yup. There was that annoyance again. It wasn't like she'd make Azula feel any better at the moment, earlier she had gotten annoyed with something so it didn't really matter

**"Nothing." **

**"Hmm."** She glanced away from Kiki to Yuki then** "And you?" **

**"Me what?"** Yuki was a bit confused now, glancing around in slight worry then back at her annoyed friend

Azula sighed in annoyance, closing her eyes for a moment before re-opening them** "Never mind, Yuki." **Clearly she had thought Yuki could have understood by now, but Yuki wasn't naïve really

The brunette looked away from the water then, back at Azula **"So, what do want to do now? Look all around, hoping we find them?"**

**"Oh, I already know we'll find them."** She sounded confident at the moment, her hands still behind her back as she stood there, her gaze only on Kiki at the moment

**"Of course you do."** Kiki nodded, glancing away again with a slight frown

**"Well, I think that's wonderful. That just means we'll see Iroh and Zuko sooner, right?"**

Azula glanced over at Yuki with a slight scoff, that side-grin set upon her lips again **"Yes, Yuki." **She nodded **"Yes, it does." **

"**And what do you want to do once we talk to Zuko and Iroh, Azula?" **Kiki asked as if not really interested, but she did wonder what Azula wanted to do then

"**We'll go back home of course, and then my father will be quite happy to have his family back home." **Azula only chuckled as if amused **"I would have thought that'd be obvious to you by now, Kiki. It'll be really wonderful to see them again, won't it?" **Then she glanced back over her shoulder, sighing for a moment then turned around, walking away **"I will be back later."** And then she was out of view

When Kiki looked back over at Yuki, her friend was leaning over slightly, resting her arms on the side as she looked at the water with drooped eye-lids. She glanced to the side for a moment before standing beside Yuki again, looking at the water with her this time. It seemed to be quiet for a while, just calm really, relaxing even.

"**What's wrong?"** She whispered

Yuki glanced to the side, away from the water for a moment, shaking her head **"It's not important." **She muttered softly, almost in a pout

"**Yuki, you're my friend."** Kiki told her just as softly, a small smile on her lips then

Yuki sighed, leaning away then, standing back up, still watching the water though** "I know you're trying to help, Kiki." She smiled a bit "And I like that, that's why we're friends. But Iroh was like a dad to me…and like I said, when Azula taunts me about that, it just makes me feel worse. He was always there for me, like Lu Ten was. And that was all nice, it was comforting even but then he left, like Lu Ten left with him, but when he came back…Lu Ten didn't. You had Ursa there for you, but all I had was Iroh and Lu Ten, and now I only have Iroh as family, and he's somewhere with Zuko."**

Kiki looked at her for a moment before glancing away, her eyebrows narrowed slightly **"I thought we were friends…" **

Yuki quickly looked at her then, her eyes slightly widen, as if Kiki had said that turtle-ducks were here now then she nodded **"Of course we are." **She placed a hand on Kiki's shoulder, nodding **"We are, Kiki." **Then she slid her hand away, looking back at the water, letting her eye-lids droop a bit, an almost sad expression on her face **"Why didn't you tell me?" **She glanced over at the brunette out of the corner of her eye, then looked back at the water

"**What are you talking about, Yuki?"** Kiki whispered softly

"**About not only being a fire bender, but an earth bender, like Haku…" **She sighed as if a bit disappointed, her hair fluttered slightly in front of her face when some wind breezed on by **"I thought we told each other everything."**

Kiki tucked her hair behind her ears, nodding **"Yeah."** Then she glanced over at her friend **"I didn't know what you'd think." **She was whispering again, as if not knowing really what to say

"**We would be still best friends, Kiki. We are best friends right now too." **Yuki whispered then looked back at the water **"What's wrong?" **

"**Do you think Zuko will be happy to see me?" **

"**Of course he will." **She put a hand on Kiki's shoulder again in comfort, a grin on her lips now

"**Thanks, Yuki."** Kiki smiled; happy her friend was here to comfort her, it was really nice. That's when Azula walked on over to them, making Yuki jump a bit but then tense up of course. Kiki tensed up as well, frowning but didn't look at Azula this time.

"**What is it?" **

"**We're here, they should be here and then we can talk, it'll be wonderful." **Azula had that side-grin still on her lips though, as if really amused at the moment

* * *


	13. Simple with Difference

Azula turned back around on her heel, it sounded like an echo when she started to walk away from the two girls. Winds picked up, breezing through so Yuki's hair rattled like waves, instead Kiki's stayed partially while her loose locks of hair that hadn't been tucked behind her ears went over her shoulders. Re-leasing her grip on the iron steel ship's edge, Kiki was the first to turn around, her expression blank but that's not exactly what she was feeling at the moment.

"**Azula, does that mean we'll be heading out soon?"** Her words didn't seem to matter though as Azula didn't stop walking at all, just flipped her loose strands of bangs out of her face like usual.

"**Does it matter?"** Was all the fire-nation heiress said as she turned around the corner, now out of view from the two young women's gaze. She glared at the railing side, folding her arms across her chest as Yuki nervously played with her hair.

"**Maybe Azula's just gonna really talk to them." **Her snow-white hair seemed to get in her face again as she frustratingly smacked her hands at the locks of wavy hair, trying to get it out of the way so she could see again.

"**That's not what she meant."** Kiki whispered, then stood up straight again, looking over towards her friend. Her expression seemed to be one of concentration, and obvious frustration. Why had Azula easily waved off the comment of Zuko and Iroh like that? She seemed to be fully intended to find them. It was all she had talked about when below decks in their bed-room, when they were eating breakfast, when they were relaxing on deck. When Azula was locked on an idea, it was hard to make her think any different then at other times it was easy to persuade her with advice, whatever that was.

"**Azula doesn't just want to talk to them, Yuki."** One could say she had found that just as easily, but she knew Azula. Even when both were children, Azula had that ironic good-girl smile around her father, even though it meant something completely different. She had lit an apple on fire on Mai's head just to see Zuko tackle her, to save her from that of course. Kiki could remember when she had been shoved backwards during a class at the fire-nation academy for girls one day, just because she had gotten an answer right. It wasn't what friends did, Azula had told her that. Kiki wondered about that though. When did friends manipulate each other? She looked back up at the island, the port they were starting to pull up towards now. There were merchants, and citizens who probably lived there on the docks. Kiki could hear Yuki's soft sigh, and looked back over.

"**Why can't you just give her that fact she may actually care about family." **Yuki glanced towards the docks then, the corner of her lips quirking in that uncertainty anyway as she shrugged. She tucked her hair behind hear ear **"Anyway, I think you're just nervous about seeing Zuko again."** She smiled as she turned back around, walking over towards a door-way. Even as Kiki gasped in awe, turning around to look at her. There was that look of awe just as her gasp had been, her arms still folded across her chest. She glanced to the side, not directly looking Yuki in the eye now. Yuki quirked eyebrows in amusement, smiling as she watched that blush on Kiki's cheeks become more obvious.

"**I am not nervous! I'm just a bit—You know it's not even—We're just going to say hey and then we'll go back to the fire-nation because we have to. And it's not even like I want him to apologize for pulling my hair the one time when we were supposed to be in our rooms because it was a special party for Iroh and his friends. It didn't even look like a party anyway."** Kiki tried to explain as she ranted on and on, and glared as she looked to the side **"Oh, it's just stupid."** She did remember though more than that. How Zuko apologized over and over about throwing that ball at her, even though it was just an accident and she knew it. A sad expression came over her looks, and then it was gone in a moment's glance, replaced with a smile.

"**Maybe I am a bit nervous."** She let the smile shake slightly, as she walked towards the door-way. Yuki looked at her with a worried expression, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"**Kiki?" **But Yuki was shrugged off a moment later. Kiki took a step back as if it was expected, shrugging as well.

"**Like you said."** She whispered **"Azula just wants to talk to them. We better get ready. We're docking soon."** The brunette walked through the door-way, brushing on by Yuki who squeaked softly, playing with her hair nervously again. Kiki just walked through the structured cold hall-way after turning around the corner, not looking at the fire-nation flags beside her. She felt as though something was caught in her throat, and she had to swallow several times to distract herself. When had her hands started to shake?

Her lip trembled and she punched the wall. A moan escaped from her throat as she rubbed her hand then. That had hurt. A frown spread over her lips as she turned back around, leaning against the metal wall, feeling the screws that had been placed in to hold it together pressing against the back of her shirt covered arms. She thought of Zuko again, of Azula, of Yuki, and of home. It was always about them. About home and those were there. She pulled her legs up to her knees even as she felt the ship shake slightly, they had docked now. It seemed only moments before Azula told them Zuko and Iroh were here. On the island they were at. Maybe Zuko wasn't here. Maybe he had learn Azula was here and he told Iroh, maybe they thought that and Azula wouldn't find them. And Haku. Did she think of him? Was Azula going to go to look for him too? Because he was from the Earth Kingdom. An earth-bender. Just like she was too. Fire and earth. She was both. Kiki stared at her hands; her eye-lids slightly drooped as she seemed to go into deep thought. With a soft sigh, she got up onto her feet.

She had to be strong for now. To be just what the fire nation expected from her, what Azula expected from her. She couldn't let this bother her. Zuko would see her, and he'd think she was unimportant, wouldn't he? Kiki let her expression go to that blank, un-feeling emotion that was usual when being a fire-nation citizen. When your home was there. But her home wasn't there. It wasn't home to her. Did that mean the Earth kingdom was her home then? She didn't know anymore, and to be honest she didn't think she had a home anymore. She wasn't a fire-bender, or an earth-bender, she was just Kiki. Maybe she could be that without having to be that metal shell of a person that the fire-heiress and fire-lord wanted her to be. Maybe she could that for once. Kiki sighed softly before walking back out onto the deck of the fire-nation ship. Her hair fluttered with the windy breeze again.

Her gaze went over the people on the ship, that Captain near by and crew-members then to the docks she thought they were at. Why hadn't they docked yet? She let her expression go back to confusion as she walked over to the side of the ship, eyeing the waves then back at Yuki who now stood beside her.

"**What's going on?"** The brunette asked but Yuki just shrugged, just as confused as she was. With her hair staying in place for once, at least partially most of it was staying behind her shoulders. Kiki walked over towards Azula then. She seemed to be in authority stance now, as if she owned the fire-nation ship, and in fact, she did. Kiki noticed one of the metal ship's Captain was walking over shyly towards Azula. They were now talking to each other, and Kiki took a small step towards them.

Azula had asked something in that usual better-than-you tone, but she couldn't hear exactly what. That poor Captain seemed so nervous, and Kiki could feel that twisting feeling again of wanting to do something. Maybe not something Yuki exactly would do, as she was nearly friendly to everyone she met, even Zao too. Kiki for a moment thought she could see Haku again, just as he was at Azula's pre-birthday party. When he was on the floor, looking up at her as Azula tried to intimidate him like everyone else. He hadn't listened to her anyway though, and Kiki could only look to her side then and smile at that thought, only to look back at Azula a moment later instead. Oh, how she saw her destructive friend talk with that Captain in a sophisticated attitude. Her best friend and she was pretty sure Azula would make sure it stayed that way too. A jerk of the fire-nation ship was felt and they started to move again.

She noticed the fire-prodigy's eyes snap onto her as if she were a stain that was noticeable. Her eyebrows narrowed for a moment then she had that smile on her face again. Kiki didn't see any genuine kindness in it either. Azula walked over with her hands behind her back, her head tilted towards the docks they were pulling soon into eventually. She glanced at Kiki for a moment before turning fully to face the nearing ports of the Earth Kingdom Island.

"**You won't be setting foot onto the island."** Azula told her simply

"**Excuse me?"** Kiki understood what she had said but her expression was just confused instead.

"**You heard me, didn't you? It's really for the best."** She told her and then simply turned back around, walking away from her two friends as if nothing had happened at all. Kiki stared for a moment at where she had left as if in a daze only to look back at the Earth Kingdom Island as Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder.


End file.
